Harry Potter and the Insane Exchange Students
by Kiahna Heartnet
Summary: The YGO gang go to Hogwart, and Chaos breaks out. Voldemort has joined with Pegasus to get Harry Potter and the Items, and Shayla's raising a dragon in Hogwarts! First YGOXHP ever!
1. We're WHAT!

Dmgdk: **ARGHHH! THEY DELETED MY STORY AND I CAN'T FIGGER OUT WHY! I THINK IT'S BECAUSE IF THE ANNOUNCEMENT I MADE AT THE END, BUT I'M NOT SURE. SORRY TO ALL REVIEWERS. I HAD TO MAKE SOME MODIFICATIONS JUST IN CASE, SO PLEASE RE-READ AND RE-REVIEW THANKS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or HP

Dmgdk: My first go at a crossover Harry Potter-Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fiction. The beginning is a bit slow, but it'll get interesting! I promise! I hope it'll be a bit funnier than my Who am I really? Fiction. Not like that was funny at all.

Bakura: Am I in this one?

Dmgdk: Yes.

Bakura: Goody. May I kill the pharaoh?

Dmgdk: No.

Bakura: Darn.

Marik: Yeah. This is gonna be _really_ fun.

Dmgdk: (Smacks them) don't even think about it.

(Marik and Bakura rub their heads, whining)

Dmgdk: (Feels bad for them for some reason) Hey! You can kill Tea!

Bakura and Marik: Yay!

Yami: Oo

Dmgdk: Aww, don't feel bad, I've got something special for you.

Yami: Uh-oh.

Marik: Hey! Why does he get something special?

Dmgdk: Yugi too!

Bakura: Great. The Pharaoh and his hikari get something special.

Yami: (Snickers)

Dmgdk: Weren't you worried a few seconds ago?

Yami: Yeah, but if you're doing it to Yugi, it can't be that bad.

Dmgdk: oOO

Bakura: Ok, authoress, let's go.

Dmgdk: Oh! Right! On with the Fic!

* * *

Chapter 1

"I attack with my dark magician, and that knocks your life points down to zero!" Yugi Mutoh said to Joey Wheeler.

"Aww man! I lost again?"

The two of them, along with Seto Kaiba, Malik and Marik Ishtar, Ryou and Yami Bakura, Yami Mutoh, and a girl named Shaylana Gydion were in Yugi's room in his game shop. (The Yamis are actually spirits, but a bit more solid. They cam be seen and touched, and can turn transparent if they want to… Yeah, you're catching my drift?)

"Joey, you suck," Marik said scornfully.

"No I don't! I jus can't beat Yugi!"

"Of course you c—What the Hell?"

Everyone looked at Marik. A big bundle of letters had fallen on his head.

Marik and Malik dived for the bundle, crashed into each other, and sent the bundle flying. It landed at Kaiba's feet.

"You idiot!" Malik yelled, punching Marik on the arm.

"Baka hikari, that hurt!" Marik took out the Millenium Rod and waved it threateningly at Malik.

Malik started throwing things at Marik

**10MIN LATER**

Everyone was watching Malik and Marik fight; it was amusing.

"At least now Malik has nothing to throw unless he picks up a chair," Yugi commented.

"Uh-oh," Ryou said all of a sudden.

"Lemme guess," Joey groaned.

"Yep," Bakura said.

"He picked up a chair," Kaiba confirmed.

Yami and Shayla just exchanged looks.

"Um... let's look to see what's inside this package," Shayla yelled. "Baka! Get your ass over here!"

Malik and Marik immediately stopped fighting and went over.

Yami took out a letter and read:

_**Dear Misters Kaiba, Mutoh, Wheeler, Ishtar, Bakura and Mrs. Gydion,**_

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. More will be explained to you if you will meet my gamekeeper at the entrance to Kaiba Corp in one week. Please pack your luggage and bring it with you. A list of the books you will be needing is enclosed._**

_**Sincerely,**_

Albus Dumbledore

(cricket, cricket)

"Ha, ha, Yami. That was a good one," Kaiba scowled.

"Pharaoh, aren't you a bit too old to be playing these kinds of jokes on us?" Bakura snarled.

"Don't believe me, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked, "Then read it for yourself."

Shayla snatched the letter from Yami, read it, and dropped it. "I'm hallucinating," she said flatly. "Those words aren't real."

Yugi picked up the letter. "It's real all right."

"Oh joy."

They all looked at one another.

(Insert another cricket, cricket)

"So, we're going to this," Marik said. "End of discussion." Then he attacked Malik again. Or tried to.

Shayla smacked him upside the head with a frying pan (Where the hell did she get that?) "That's enough!"

"Owweee! That hurt! Why'd you do that?"

Shayla ignored him and read the letter again. "In a way, this letter actually sounds urgent. I think we should go."

"I agree," Yami said.

"Then I don't agree," Bakura said lazily.

(Everyone else sweatdrops)

"Are you questioning my word, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked dangerously.

"Why, yes. I believe I am."

But before they could get into a fight, Shayla stepped forward and smacked them. (She really likes smacking people.) "Shut up already. We're going. End of discussion."

"That's what I've been trying to say the whole time," Marik said.

Shayla glared.

(Malik: 000)

**A WEEK LATER**

"Ok, everyone here?" Kaiba asked. Everyone was waiting in the lobby of Kaiba Corp.

"He better be here," Bakura growled. "I've got better things to do."

Yugi Joey and Ryou were arguing about stupid things.

"A penny is shinier than a dime!" Joey protested.

"…Ice cream is a lot better tasting than Popsicle." Ryou said.

"… Girls are strange. They think that hikaris are cute and Yamis are hot. What's the difference?" Yugi wondered.

(Sweatdrop)

Malik and Marik were fighting again and Shayla and Yami were watching them, amused.

After a while, a limo came up to the entrance of Kaiba Corp.

"Is that them?" Bakura growled; he was getting thoroughly annoyed.

They waited for someone to come out. Someone did come out, but it was a little girl who looked no older than sixteen.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm Shinko Kani. I got a letter from a guy named Dumbledore telling me to meet him here."

Yugi liked this girl already. _I like her. She's pretty too. Did I just say pretty? Wow. I'm perverted. Only, Shayla's prettier. Argh! Stop it! _

Shinko looked around and her eyes fell on Yugi._ (He, he, I like that kid, he's really cute.)_

Everyone introduced themselves, except for the Yamis; they went back to being transparent so that only their hikaris could see them. Soon, they were like close friends. Shinko joined Yugi, Ryou and Joey's conversation of stupid things. And now that you couldn't see the Yamis, Marik and Malik's fight did indeed look interesting.

"Ok, Yamis, go back into your items," Kaiba commanded after a while.

"What?" Bakura asked. Shinko looked around, confused.

"It was an arrangement I had with your hikaris. You're going back into your items so that others won't mix you up. And they seem to only know about your hikaris."

Reluctantly, the Yamis all retreated into their items. (Shayla owns the Millenium Sword and Ring, Bakura had the Millenium Pointer made up items!).

A minute or so later, a huge figure walked into the room.

Everyone except Shayla and Kaiba gaped.

"Hello there," the giant said cheerfully. "I'm Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts"

Everyone just stared.

"All right. It's time to go to London. We gotta go get yer stuff."

"Hang on," Shayla said. I gotta go check my stuff."

"Same," everyone chorused.

"Got my duel disk and deck." Shayla said

"Same," everyone else, save Shinko, said.

Then, "Where the hell are my daggers?" Malik yelled.

(Sweatdrop)

Everyone stared at him.

"Right," Hagrid said uncertainly. "Now, if yer ready, I'm takin' you to London. Dumbledore has some arrangements for you."

They went outside, and there were broomsticks outside. Each had the word **_Firebolt_** in Gold letters at the handle.

"Yippee!" Yugi yelled. "Yay! We're riding broomsticks."

/ >_Yami, I hope you haven't been letting him eat Pixie Sticks.>_ / Shayla growled.

/_Me?_ / Yami asked, a perfect picture of innocence.

/> _You're gonna die._ >/

/_Now, is that any way to treat your pharaoh?_ /

Shayla blushed (A little chemistry going on?) / >_Curse you_ >/

With a little, OK, a LOT, of help from Hagrid, they managed to somehow get onto the broomsticks.

"Hagrid, how're you getting' there?" Joey asked.

"Weasley's flyin' car."

"Err.. Do you know how to drive?" Malik asked.

"No, bu' I'll figger it out somehow."

(Everyone sweatdrops)

Hagrid got into the car. And they took off.

* * *

Dmgdk: I think I'll leave it there for now.

Marik: (SNORE SNORE)

Dmgdk: (wails) was it really that bad!

(Bakura nodded)

Dmgdk: WAHHH! Oh well. I only need three reviews to continue! I need to know if anyone wants me to continue or not. Please R&R!


	2. Die Agian Alley?

Dmgdk: Thank you soo much reviewers! This chapter is a lot more interesting!

Bakura: (Yawn) Your stories are so stupid.

Dmgdk: Don't make me send you to the Shadow Realm. (Takes out her Millenium Sword)

Bakura: Careful you don't know how to use that.

Dmgdk: Want to bet?

Marik: Don't push your luck, Bakura.

Yami: For once, the Assassin has a good point.

Dmgdk: For once, you have a good point too, Pharaoh.

Yami: Shaddap!

Dmgdk: Make me. I am the Authoress.

Marik: Ha! That little title won't do you any good.

Dmgdk: Oh, yes it will! I control what happens to you! If you get on my bad side, just watch to see!

Bakura: Then let's get onto the disclaimer and all that, OK?

Dmgdk: (through gritted teeth) I don't own Harry Potter or … I don't wanna say this part!

Marik: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ha, ha!

Dmgdk: SHUT UP!

Yami: Careful Assassin, she's…

(Whack!)

Yami: …a bit violent.

Bakura: Yikes.

Dmgdk: Now, on with the fiction!

* * *

_Previously…_

_With a little, OK, a LOT, of help from Hagrid, they managed to somehow get onto the broomsticks._

"_Hagrid, how're you getting' there?" Joey asked._

"_Weasley's flyin' car."_

"_Err... Do you know how to drive?" Malik asked._

"_No, bu' I'll figger it out somehow."_

_(Everyone sweatdrops)_

_Hagrid got into the car. And they took off.

* * *

_

"Whee!" Ryou Shinko and Yugi yelled. Everyone looked happy. Then…

"I gotta pee!" Joey yelled.

"Jus' hold it!" Hagrid bellowed, scaring Yugi Ryou and Shinko. "We're almos' there!"

They landed, well, Hagrid actually crashed into a wall, outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Famous place," Hagrid said.

Shayla and Seto raised their eyebrows, and Joey ran in yelling, "Where's da bathroom!"

"Yer rooms are upstairs. Yer luggage is up there already. First, go t' Gringotts and give them this key. Take a lot of money or you won't be able to buy all yer books. I'll leave you here." Hagrid left quickly.

"Where are we supposed to get these books?" Shinko asked. "I'm sure no bookstore in London sells them."

"Diagon Alley." A voice said.

Shayla raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Die Again Alley?"

"No!" The bartender said. "Diagon Alley. Through the back door."

Shayla narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Kaiba. On the other hand, swept past her and out the back door.

"Sorceress?" Yugi asked Shayla (Did I forget to mention that Shayla's the most powerful Mage in the world? She just doesn't know the extent of her powers. )

Shayla took out her duel disk. Just then, Kaiba came in. "It's blocked, and when I tried using my duel disk to blast it, my duel disk didn't work!"

Shayla activated her duel disk. "Mine works."

"Um… you're a sorceress." Malik said. "Of course your work."

"Shaddap or I'll turn you into a rabbit."

Malik winced. "Anyways," he continued bravely. "How about putting some of your magic into our disks? That way, they'll work too."

"For once, you have a good idea." Shayla said.

Everyone got out their duel disks and Shayla 'altered' them. "Now. Let's check out this Die Again Alley."

"It's blocked," Kaiba growled.

"Not if I can help it." They went outside. Shayla examined the wall. Then she tapped it and scowled. "Open up!" Nothing happened.

Shayla tried opening the wall for about ten minutes. This amused the YGO gang and the occupants of the Leaky Cauldron. Finally, she got mad.

"THAT DOES IT!" Shayla roared. "I'M SENDING YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" She threw raw Shadow magic at the wall, and it vanished, leaving the entrance to Diagon Alley in plain view. She walked in, muttering darkly and using language so colorful that even Bakura had never said them.

Joey and Malik walked after her, trying not to laugh. Yugi Ryou Shinko and Kaiba followed.

The group got to Gringotts, and got a load of money.

"Let's go to that bookstore." Kaiba said.

"Seven sets of books please," Ryou said to the lady. The lady's eyes shot up, bit came back with seven sets of books for sixth years. They paid for their books, Shayla transported the books to their rooms, and left. They got their robes and everything else, then decide to look around. The group was walking past the Quidditch shop when Yugi stopped and stared inside hungrily.

"Yugi, we gotta go!" Joey said.

"It's a broom, for Ra's sake! Let's go!" Shayla said.

"Hey, you guys into Quidditch too?" A voice asked.

The gang turned and saw two boys and a girl standing there. One boy was a skinny 16-year-old with messy black hair and glasses, the other boy was a redhead, and the girl was a brunette.

"Not to be rude," Shayla said. "But who the Hell are you?"

"It's the dweeb patrol," Kaiba muttered.

"I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley, and that's Harry Potter."(Cricket, cricket) They seemed to be waiting for something, like applause or someone to ask for their autographs.

"Err… I'm Shaylana Gydion."

"Really!" Hermione squealed. "You've been in the papers all over the world! I'm a huge fan of yours! You're one of the best duelists in the world! Can I have your autograph?"

Shayla looked stunned. "I had no Idea." She said, a bit faintly.

"I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba? Head of Kaiba Corp?" Harry asked. "My uncle talks nonstop about you!"

"I'm Yugi Mutou."

"YUGI MUTOU! One of the World's top duelists!" Ron yelled. "I got this cool card. Can you sign the back or something?"

"I'm Ryou Bakura."

"I'm Malik Ishtar."

Malik waited for one of them to comment on him. All he got was a hello.

"WHAT! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?" he raged.

The Hogwarts trio looked quite taken aback. Everyone else introed themselves.

"Are you guys staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Yay! We're staying there too!"

(Shayla Kaiba and Yugi: O.O)

"Let's go get some wands," Shinko finally broke the silence.

"We'll come too!" Ron said.

At Ollivander's, the thirteen of them crammed into the little shop.

"Ah! New customers!" Ollivander said.

Yugi went first. The tape measure started measuring him. He yelped hen it measured between his nostrils. "Hm… Try this, " Ollivander handed him a wand. Yugi waved it, and blasted Malik against the wall.

"YUGI!" Malik started chasing him between the shelves.

Shayla Joey and Ryou laughed themselves sick, and Kaiba actually smiled.

Finally, the Pharaoh came out. "ASSASSIN! WHAT IN THE NAME FO RA ARE YOU DOING, CHASING YOUR PHARAOH AROUND?"

"Sorry." Malik said sheepishly. (MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! The Pharaoh dominates all!)

Finally, after a few shattered vases, and singed hair (Bakura's hair), Yugi finally got his wand. Malik went next. His first wand sent several wands chasing Joey. After three more tries, he too got his wand. Then it was Ryou's turn. His first wand exploded half of the wall of Ollivander's store. With that, Bakura came out. "This is so fun! Next wand!" He grabbed the next wand and waved it at Malik. Half of Malik's hair got burned. "TOMB ROBBER!"

Finally, after five more tries, Bakura/Ryou got his wand too. Then Shinko went. By luck, she got hers on the first try. Then it was Kaiba's turn. He took the wand Ollivander handed to him, waved it, and the toon rabbit Pegasus liked so much popped out and started chasing Kaiba. "NOOOOO!" Kaiba yelled, running away from the rabbit.

Shayla Yugi and Joey laughed themselves sick again. Finally, Shayla got rid of the rabbit by slashing it with her Millenium Sword. Kaiba was on his knees, thanking her. His second wand blew up a few boxes, and third one sent Ryou flying. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the gang, he got his wand.

Joey got his wand on his second try. The first wand had sent Ollivander crashing into a shelf. Finally, it was Shayla's turn. Her first wand set all the owls in the pet store free, the second nearly blasted Ron. Third one blew off the ceiling… and so on. Finally, she got so annoyed that she took out her Millenium Sword and brandished it at Ollivander. The Yamis had to come out and calm her down. Finally, Ollivander took out a 13 1/2 inch wand. "This wand was made from the horn of a Unicorn. The only thing done to the wand was change the handle so that the holder could hold it. It is the only known wand made from a unicorn's horn."

Shayla scowled. "If this one doesn't work, I'm sending it to the Shadow Realm." She growled. "This is the 94th wand!"

"You kept count?" Kaiba asked incredulously.

She ignored him, took the wand, waved it, well, actually, she swung it like a sword and, due to lack of space, ended up hitting Joey on the head, and knocked him out. A shower of pink and blue sparks erupted from the tip and started chasing Malik around. Shayla giggled.

After they paid, the ten of them went to the pet store and bought an animal. Malik Ryou Joey Kaiba and Shinko each got an Owl, Yugi got a phoenix, and Shayla got a phoenix and an…egg.

Then they got back to the Leaky Cauldron where they met the Weasleys. The Weasleys all introduces themselves and by the time they finished, Shayla Joey and Ryou had fallen asleep, Yugi was having a mental conversation with Yami, and Kaiba and Shinko had actually listened. Oh, and Malik was being chased by their new animals they just bought.

* * *

Dmgdk: So? Whaddya think? Sorry it took me so long to update, but my dad wouldn't let me on the computer! This is why I need a laptop.

Yami: Almost impressive. But why didn't you let me do something worse to the Tomb Robber at the wand scene?

Marik: You blasted me! And Tomb Robber burned my hair!

Bakura: Muahahahahah!

Yami: We should—

Dmgdk: Hey! This is my time to talk! So Shut up!**__**Oh, nevermind. I'm done. Don't ignore the almighty review button!


	3. The sorting and other stuff

Dmgdk: I'm back! Gomen for taking so long! I can't get online or onto the computer in general, so it's kinda hard to update. This chapter is dedicated to Amber for her help and for her being the best friend ever! (I still love you others too!)

Yami: Took you long enough to update.

Dmgdk: I just explained why! And I promise an extra-long next chappy!

Bakura: You're a lazy bum

Marik: I'm not gonna say anything, considering what happened to me last time.

Dmgdk: You know, I really must consider **dark sorceress of egypt**'s advice. The duct tape is calling.

Yami: (Snickers)

Dmgdk: Don't think you're off the hook just because you're the Pharaoh!

Bakura: Chill.

Dmgdk: (Looks through paper entitled ways to torture Bakura and Marik) This looks good. And this and this. This is gonna be so much fun! Bakura and Marik: Meep.

Yami: Now that's a sound you don't hear everyday from those two.

Bakura: I should send you to the Shadow Realm.

Dmgdk: Try to. One, I could delete you from the story if you tried, two, if I did, I'd have to give the job of torturing the mortal to Marik.

Marik: Works for me.

Bakura: OK, OK. I won't.

Dmgdk: Ah! The power of Blackmail! Now, on with the fiction.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Then they got back to the Leaky Cauldron where they met the Weasleys. The Weasleys all introduced themselves and by the time they finished, Shayla Joey and Ryou had fallen asleep, Yugi was having a mental conversation with Yami, and Kaiba and Shinko had actually listened. Oh, and Malik was being chased by their new animals they just bought.

* * *

_

Two weeks after they met Harry and the others (Yugi Kaiba and Shayla eagerly left, because Hermione wouldn't leave them alone), they got ready to go to King's Cross. On the train, (I'm skipping the platform thing.) the ten of them somehow fitted themselves into one compartment.

"What year are you guys in?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"Err…" (YGO gang: Total blank)

Shinko Joey Yugi and Ryou continued their argument of stupid thing (How'd they remember where they left off? It was 2 weeks ago!), Kaiba was reading _Hogwarts a History_ and Malik was muttering about getting the Pharaoh, which earned him a slap from Shayla.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Except for the time that Malfoy showed up and pissed Malik Shayla and Joey off. Shayla nearly sent him to the Shadow Realm. "Who does he think he is, the bastard, "Shayla seethed as they got off the train. She was majorly pissed. "How dare he call me a slut! I should blast him to the Shadow Realm to rot!"

Though they had no idea what this Shadow Realm was, Harry Ron and Hermione were delighted that at least one of the new students was already against Malfoy. When they got to school, a lady in green met the. "I'm professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house and your Transfiguration teacher. Misters Mutou, Ishtar, Wheeler, and Kaiba along with Miss Gydion and Kani, please follow me."

Harry Ron and Hermione left and the YGO gang followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. They could hear someone talking. "Student's, now that the sorting has been done, I'd like to make an announcement. This year, we will have several 'exchange students' from Japan. Please welcome the. Meet Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutou Shaylana Gydion and Shinko Kani!" Dumbledore said.

Each of them stepped forward when their name was said. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Malik went first. "I'm Malik Ishtar, I'm from Egypt and, sorry girls, I'm already taken."

"Why'd you bother apologizing? No girl would want _you_." Shayla said.

"I'm next." Ryou said. "I'm Ryou Bakura, I'm 16 and—" Bakura took over. "I'm gonna kill the Pharaoh and rule the world!"

Shayla took her sword and whacked him.

"OWEE!" Bakura yelled. "Sorceress, you'll pay for that!" He grabbed her Millenium Ring (It's an actual ring that you put on your finger. Bakura has the Millenium pointer. Hehe!) and took off.

"TOMB ROBBER!" Shayla yelled. She took off after him cursing and brandishing her sword at him. Bakura laughed. Then Yami took over Yugi and Marik took over Malik. "TOMB ROBBER!" They yelled. Bakura just laughed insanely and ran past them and grabbed Marik's Rod.

"TOMB ROBBER! THAT DOES IT!" Marik bellowed, then shot off after him. Shayla stopped when she got next to Yami. "OHHHHH He's gonna PAY!" She threw her sword, which landed, quivering, in front of Bakura. Then she activated her Duel Disk and added some Shadow Magic into it. "I summon Dark Magician Girl! (My favorite card!)Dark Burning Attack at Bakura!" Dark Magician Girl sent a powerful blast at Bakura, blasting him against the wall. Shayla walked over. "Let's see. A broken rib and arm. Not too bad, I just wish he was a bit more damaged."

By this time, the entire Great Hall was silent. But Shayla paid no attention. She took her Item and gave the Rod back to Marik. "Little problem. If I leave him like that, and Ryou comes out, then he'll die. I guess I have to heal him."

Marik scowled. "Can't we leave the Tomb Robber to ROT?"

Shayla shook her head. With a touch of her finger at his ribs and arm, she healed him.

"Whoa!" a voice exclaimed. "That was faster than even Madame Pomfery could do!"

Dumbledore was quite taken aback (for once). When he recovered, he said, "We'll skip the intros and go for the sorting.

Joey went first. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kaiba and Shinko also got into Gryffindor. Then it was Malik's turn.

**-Hmm… a double-soul? Interesting.-**

**-Just put us into a goddamned house already.-**

**-With that attitude, I'm leaning towards Slytherin.-**

**-You are NOT putting me with that son of a bitch Malfoy!-**

**-I think I am-**

Malik gripped his Millenium Rod

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Malik snickered.

Then it was Ryou.

**-Another double soul?-**

**-Yes-** Bakura snarled **–Now put me into a house so that I can—**

**-YAMI! -** Ryou yelled. **–Sorry about him. He can have a short temper. Especially when he's hungry.-**

**-I see. The evil one has many crimes. But is getting better. The light should go into Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor.-**

**-Go with the light side. -** Bakura urged.** -I can't wait to bug the Tomb Keeper.-**

**-Err…-**

"GRYFFINDOR! SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR! SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR!"

When Yugi got up there, the hat was in a pretty bad mood.

**-_Another _double-soul! Hopefully you're better than the other two-**

**-Don't worry. Those two are too evil for their own good-** Yami chuckled.

**-Yes. A very courageous light and dark side. And... a pharaoh! I'm deeply honored.-**

Yugi snickered.

**-Yes…-**

The hat muttered to itself for _quite_ some time before yelling "GRYFFINDOR!"

Last, it was Shayla's turn. She walked five times around the hat, probed it with her sword, _then _put it on.

**-At last. A one-soul person.-**

Shayla grinned evilly. **-I could make my soul become ten, if you'd rather.-**

**-NO! I think I'll pass. Now let's see… Girl, stop holding your barriers up! They're giving me a headache.-**

**-I am NOT letting my barriers down!-**

**-I am trying to sort you into a house. And to do that, I must look at your soul and personality.-**

Reluctantly, Shayla obliged.

**-Hmm… very brave. Very mysterious powers. And…you are in love with the PHARAOH!-**

**-HEY! That's private!-**

**-Well, that's no surprise. I could sense his love to you too. Now, you are the holder of the Millenium Sword and Ring, no?-**

**-Yes-**

**-I have something I want to show you.-**

Shayla's eyes widened as darkness wrapped around her.

_A man with white hair walked into a dark mansion._

"_Welcome, Mister Pegasus. Master is waiting for you inside." A man with a silver finger ushered Pegasus in. "So, Pegasus, what is this deal you wish to make with me?' a voice said from a chair._

"_Well, as you know, I am trying to get all the Millenium Items. As the legend states, 'Whosoever possesses all nine Millenium Items will control power unimaginable.' The people who possess these Items, except for one, are now currently residing in Hogwarts. I hear the person you are after is there too. I offer to you, an ally. If we work together, we will help each other, and when we get all the Millenium Items we shall rule the word!"_

((Snore )Authoress has fallen asleep. This plot to take over the world's too old)

_The man on the chair turned around to face Pegasus. This man had slit-pupiled reed eyes and death white skin. "Very well. I accept."_

**-I send you this warning, Sorceress. The other man is Lord Voldemort; he is the most feared wizard in the Wizarding world. You know who the other one is. He currently possesses the Millenium Eye. The two have teamed up and are after Harry Potter and your Items. Warn your friends!-**

It was so absorbed in telling her this that it forgot to put her into a house.

"SLYTHERIN! WAIT, NO, RAVENCLAW! OOPS SLY—ARGHHHH! YOU'RE IN GRYFFINDOR!"

Shayla took off her hat and looked at it strangely before walking over to the Gryffindor table muttering about mad hats under her breath.

/ _Yami, I'm gonna go into your soul room to talk to you. /_

_/Fine. /_

Shayla disappeared from her spot at the table, and reappeared in Yami's soulroom. "Yami?" Shayla pushed open the door to his room. "Where are you?"

All of a sudden, Yami came up behind her and scared her half to death. "YAMI! DON"T DO THAT! Besides, I came to talk to you about something really serious!" She sat down on one of the steps next to Yami and spilled everything.

When she finished, Yami was very quiet. "So we have another enemy. Pegasus and Voldemort."

Shayla leaned against him. "Yea and Pegasus has the Millenium Eye."

"So one of them knows the extent of our powers."

"Yep, joy, isn't it?"

"WHA--! No, it's NOT!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh."

"Well, I told you everything, I have to go now." Shayla disappeared and reappeared between Joey and Yugi.

"Where were you?" Malik asked.

"Yea, we was getting' worried for a second dere." Joey said.

"I had to talk to Yami."

All of a sudden, Sparks started raining down on them. Shinko had eaten too much sugar and was sugar-high. For some reason, her wand reacted to that and was attacking everyone. Sparks were chasing Malik, Joey was being hit, blast after blast, Ryou and Yugi dived under a table, and the Hogwarts trio were deflecting them, as was everyone else in the Great Hall. Kaiba was dodging them, and Shayla was busy looking up a spell to cure hyperness.

Finally, Shayla gave up and ended up sending Shinko's wand to the Shadow Realm, and Kaiba blasted Shinko with the Blue Eyes, knocking her unconscious.

"Nice and controlled." Shayla observed. "Little power used, very—"

"Shayla, please kindly explain why you are analyzing my dragon's attack?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't see why I should, High Priest."

"Because, Sorceress, I told you so."

"Duel you for that."

"You're on!"

"Hey!" Yugi yelled. You are not dueling without me!"

"Or me!" Malik yelled

"Same here!" the others chorused.

Shinko woke up all of a sudden. "What's going on?"

"They're deciding who's gonna duel." Harry supplied.

"Oh." Then she fell asleep again.

"Actually, right now is not the best time for anyone to duel." Ron said.

Oops.

"Are you questioning my word, mortal?" Bakura snarled.

"Err…"

(Loooooong silence.) Then…

"Can I send someone to the Shadow Realm?" Malik asked out of the blue.

"Oooh! Me! I want to go!" Bakura cheered.

Everyone with a Millenium Item took turns sending Bakura to the Shadow Realm.

Finally, Dumbledore stopped them and dismissed them all.

"I wonder who our DADA teacher is. There wasn't a History of Magic teacher either." Harry said.

"If they're no good, we'll start the DA again," Hermione said.

"Hopefully—" Ron was cut off by a shout.

"I ain't a stupid MUTT!" it was—well, is it that hard to figure out?—Joey.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are." (Hmm… Kaiba, maybe?)

"Let's settle this with fist, how about it?"

"I wouldn't waste my time on a fight with you if my life depended on it."

"BAKAS! SHUT UP!" A different voice roared. You guessed it, (OK maybe you didn't) it was Shayla.

"MARIK PUT THAT DOWN!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO. I'LL JUST SEND YOU TO THE SAHADOW REALM AND KEEP YOU THERE."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"HIGH PRIEST, STAY OUTTA THIS!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I PLAY A SHODOW DUEL AGAINST YOU ALL AND WIN!"

Everyone went silent.

"Nice, Pharaoh."

"Thank you, Sorceress."

"OK, PHARAOH, YOU"RE ON!" Bakura growled, "I'll play a Shadow Game with you!"

"Not while I'm here you won't!" Shayla yelled.

"Try me."

"Humph. Dark magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

Bakura went flying into the three form Hogwarts. "Man Eater Bug!"

"Takin' it head on!" Shayla yelled, drawing her sword. She sliced (and diced) the Man Eater Bug. (Harry Ron and Hermione were gaping like stranded fish)"Now I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Bakura!"

Bakura went flying again. This time, he crashed into Snape. "Dueling in the halls?"(He's got a totally different definition of dueling.) Snape snarled. This is unacc—"

A fireball engulfed him. Shayla had tried blasting Bakura, but he ran out of the way, so Snape got hit instead.

Harry Rona and Hermione stared.

"Sorry Professor… Professor… I know this… OH! Professor. Ape!" Shayla yelled. "Now… BAKURA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She took off after him.

The YGO gang looked at each other and ran after her.

Harry and Ron had to drag Hermione to the house door. "Don't you think these students are a bit… violent?" Harry asked.

"Violent is an understatement." Ron replied. "That girl, Shayla, blasted Bakura!"

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, and found the YGO gang arguing outside. (Is that surprising?)

"Red Eyes is better!" Joey yelled.

"Blue Eyes is more powerful." Kaiba said plainly.

"I agree with Joey." Shayla said. "Blue Eyes is fat."

"WHAT?"

Yami Bakura and Marik laughed.

"SORCERESS! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BLUE EYES!"

"I WAS JUST TELLING THE TRUTH."

"OK, cut it out!" Malik yelled, taking over Marik. "Anyone know the password?"

"It's Silver Fang," Ron said, coming over. The YGO gang stared. Malik got knocked out as the portrait swung open. They all climbed in and Shayla ran towards the fireplace, yelling at the group the crowded around there. She reached into the fire. With her bare hands, and took out the egg she had bought in Diagon Alley.

"Sorceress, what--?"

Malik didn't finish. The egg started cracking. Soon, there was a large hole. All of a sudden, a black wing poked out. Finally, the egg was completely hatched, and there stood… A Red Eyes Black Dragon.

* * *

Dmgdk: I know it's a bit rushed, but live with it. 

Yami: I didn't have that big of a part!

Bakura: I kept on getting blasted!

Marik: Hee, hee. I took control of the hat!

Dmgdk: OO I want at least 10 reviews or I won't update. I promise that if I get up to the 40'son this chappy, I'll post an extra-long one!ButI have a big exam coming up. Now, that's all.

Yami: Review responses?

Dmgdk: OH...but I have to delete them because of that stupid rule. --

* * *

Dmgdk: Review peoples! The review button is calling...calling... Oh and guess what? You probably don't care, but I got the piccolo solo in Band! It's the only piccolo solo in the entire 5 pieces! NOW REVIEW! 


	4. Morning classes

DMG: Blah. Sorry for taking so long for the update. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but this chappy's still gonna be long. This chapter is dedicated to Yugilovesme3 for being a great friend and a pain in the ass!

Yami: If she's a pain, why are you dedicating the chapter to her?

DMG: Because I feel like it. (To Yugilovesme3) Yugi is the cute one. Yami's the sexy one, dumbass. And don't say I don't care, because you should. You like Tristan, remember? Get away from my man!

Bakura: Ooooooooo. Look's like the Pharaoh's got a lover.

DMG: (Glares at Bakura) Got a problem with that, Tomb robber?

Marik: (Snickers)

DMG (Takes out the duct tape) This is gonna be fun.

Bakura & Marik: SHIT.

DMG: (Grins evilly while hugging Yami) That's what I thought. (Smacks Yami on the cheek) (A/N: I've always wanted to do that. ) Now, on with the fiction!

Yami: . (Inner Yami: O.O)

* * *

The Red Eyes Black Dragon shook itself off, splattering egg goo all over the place.

"KAWAII!" Shayla squealed, busting a couple ear drums. "This is so cool! I got a Phoenix and a dragon, now what should I name them?"

Two phoenixes were perched on her shoulder. The red on with purple wingtips was Yugi's; he'd named it Firewing. The other was sky blue with pink wingtips and tail, and had a yellow six-pointed star on her forehead and a red blaze down her chest

"Got it! My phoenix is Starflame, and the Red Eyes is Shadowfire. (Hot names, no?) It's perfect for them!" Then she noticed many people were staring. "What?"

"You do realize that owning a dragon is illegal, don't you?" Neville squeaked.

"So?"

"You'll get sent to jail!" Hermione cried.

"They'd have to catch me first."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hermione Ron and Harry woke up and went down to the common room the next morning, only to see Shayla already there, trying to teach Shadowfire metal morph.

"C'mon, focus, Shadowfire." Shayla begged. "Just a bit more concentration and—"

Shadowfire flamed at her.

Harry Ron and Hermione gasped. But Shayla just opened a small black portal in front of her and absorbed the attack. "Shadowfire, I know you hate training; I did too. But if you want to beat Kaiba's Blue Eyes, then you have to concentrate. Maybe if I introduced you to my Ka sometime, you'll get it." Then she noticed the other three. "Hey guys! Are the others up yet?"

They shook their heads.

"Yay! I think I'll go wake them." She ran into the boy's dorms. It was quiet until a huge explosion was heard. Professor McGonagall actually came running in.

"SORCERESS!" five voices yelled.

"WHAY DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?" (Bakura)

"IT'S SEVEN ALREADY!" (Shayla)

"YOU DON'T NEED TO WAKE US UP WITH THAT BIG OF AN EXPLOSION!" (Marik)

"TOMB KEEPER, YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP IF THE NOISE WAS ANY SOFTER!" (Shayla)

"NOT ALL OF US NEED A NOISE THAT LOUD TO WAKE UP, THOUGH!"(Kaiba)

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS, HIGH PRIEST!"(Bakura)

"GET YOUR ROYAL BEHIND OUT OF BED, PHARAOH!"(Shayla)

"WATCH IT, SORCERESS!"(Yami)

"JOEY, GET UP!" Another explosion was heard. "DON'T MAKE ME SET MY RED EYES ON YOU!"(Shayla)

"'KAY, I'M UP! D'YOU HAFTA YELL IN MY EAR?" (Joey)

"TOMB ROBBER, WHERE'S MY ROD!" (Marik)

"I DIDN'T TOUCH IT, TOMB KEEPER!" (Bakura)

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" (Kaiba)

"IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, HIGH PRIEST!" (Joey)

"OH, YES IT ITS, MUTT!" (Kaiba)

"TOMB ROBBER, DROP MY PUZZLE!" (Yami)

"MUAHAHAHA! MAKE ME!" (Bakura)

"GIVE IT BACK OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY RED EYES!" (Shayla)

"OH, I'M SOOO SCARED!" (Bakura)

"YOU SHOULD BE!"(Shayla)

"IT'S A RA-DAMNED BABY! WHAT HARM CAN IT DO?"(Bakura)

"YOU'LL SEE FOR YOURSELF! SHADOWFIRE, INFERNO FLAME BLAST!"(Shayla) And yet another enormous explosion was heard.

"MY HAIR!" (Marik and Bakura)

"WHERE'S MY DUELDISK? GIVE IT BACK, PHARAOH!" (Marik)

"THIS IS MINE! YOURS IS OVER THERE!"(Yami)

"NO, DAT'S MINE!" (Joey)

"WHERE'S MINE?"(Marik)

"TOMB ROBBER!" (all three)

"FINE, FINE!" (Bakura) Bakura threw Malik's duel disk at him. Malik's cards went flying and the duel disk hit Kaiba.

"TOMB ROBBER!"

"URUSAI, KISAMA BAKAS! GET YOU ASS DOWN THERE BEFORE I GET MAD!" (Shayla)

All five boys came tumbling out of their dorm with Shayla hot on their heels. "OUT, OUT, OUT!"

The boys landed in front of Professor McGonagall. When Shayla spotted professor McGonagall, she swore softly. Then, in a much louder voice, she yelled, "SHADOWFIRE, STAY UP THERE!"

A series of whistles, shrieks, trills, and roaring was heard.

Shayla obviously spoke draconic, and could understand. "JUST STAY UP THERE!"

Another series of noses. Shayla anime sweatdropped majorly. "Uh… she's mad. I think she's gonna—"

Another huge explosion was heard and a half-burned book came flying out of the boy's dorms and hit Kaiba.

"—flame," Shayla finished rather lamely.

Kaiba took the book off his head and threw it at Shayla. She got hit in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Miss Gydion! What was that!" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Err…uh… that was my…uh…phoenix! Yeah, you know that bird with big wings and long tails?" Shayla flapped her arms as if showing Professor McGonagall what it was. "Shayla, I'm sure the Professor knows what a phoenix is," Malik said. (The Hikaris took over again)

Shayla flushed.

Later at breakfast, Joey was trying to eat as much as he could, Yugi and Ryou were piling up on the sweets, Shinko had slept all night in the Great Hall, and she was still asleep, though how, I have no idea. Kaiba Malik and Shayla were yelling at each other about dueling strategies.

Suddenly, Malfoy and his gang and Pansy Parkinson came over to the Gryffindor table. The entire Great hall got quiet. Even Snape and Professor McGonagall, who were in a glaring contest, stopped to watch. The only ones who were talking were Malik and Shayla. Malik had launched himself at Shayla and had pinned her to the ground. Shayla blasted him off.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"I came to see how a bunch of Mudbloods like them managed to get into Hogwarts."

Several teachers bristled and Kaiba scowled. "I wouldn't be talking, Malfoy," he snarled.

"I'll have you know my father—" Malfoy started.

"You father is a frickin' Death Eater," Harry interrupted.

Malfoy was about to reply, but Shayla piped up. "What's a Mudblood?"

"It means dirty blood," Hermione supplied. "It's the worst thing you can call a witch or Wizard that has Muggle parents."

Shayla's eyes narrowed as she let this sink in. When the Yamis found out what it meant, they took over the Hikari's bodies. "MALFOY!" Four voices bellowed. Shadow Magic collected on Yami's Bakura's and Marik's fingertips. But Shayla had snapped.

"FIRST YOU CALL ME A SLUT ON THE TRAIN AND NOW YOU INSULT ME AND MY FRIENDS! YOU'VE PUSHED IT TOO FAR, MORTAL! NOW FACE THE CONCEQUENCE WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE SORCERESS!" She blasted him into the Shadow Realm, body and soul. "AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, NEVER SAY THAT THE PHARAOH HAS DIRTY BLOOD OR YOU'LL FACE CONCEQUENCES EVEN WORSE THAN THIS!"

Then she sat down and started eating. "Zakennayo bastard," she muttered.

The Yamis were trying to hold back laughter. Joey was laughing, and Kaiba actually smiled. Shinko had finally woken up and was fusing with her hair. Suddenly, Snape came over. "MORTAL, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, THEN PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A TRIP TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Shayla roared.

Snape scowled. "Actually, Miss Gydion, I've come to give you your schedules."

Shayla glared.

"Why do I have a feeling that in a couple of days, there's going to be a soulless teacher waling around the halls?" Yami muttered to Marik.

Shayla snatched her schedule and handed the others out. Everyone had gone back to eating, and Snape went back to the staff table to continue his glaring contest with Professor McGonagall.

They had all their classes together, except that Malik Ryou Yami and Shayla had Ancient Ruins and Seto Shinko and Joey had Muggle studies. "First class…double History of Magic with Slytherin." Shayla groaned, and fell out her seat. "Then it's double potions with Slytherin," she continued, still on the floor. "Then it's divination—"

Bakura then pounced on the table yelling, "Blood! Yes, blood!"

(Anime sweatdrop)

When the Gryffindors and Slytherins got to the HoM room, they were in for QUITE a surprise. The entire room was now decorated with ancient Egyptian stuff and pictures of Hieroglyphics and duel monsters.

Everyone, including the YGO gang, gaped.

"Mother of Ra..." Shayla breathed. "Yami, that's the…the…!" The Pharaoh's tablet was in there.

"Welcome, class, to the History of Magic," a familiar voice said behind them.

"ISIS!(Ishizu)" the YGO gang exclaimed

"Oh, Malik!" Isis exclaimed, glomping Malik.

"Sister, get off me…gak…can't…breath…" Malik gasped out.

Kaiba and Yami smirked and Bakura nearly threw up. Shinko was busy flirting with Harry, and Shayla was trying to keep Joey from eating a mushroom that just somehow appeared in the hall.

"Please come in and take a seat," Isis said, leading them inside. There were cushions and couches all over and it was quite comfortable.

"Now, we will start with a pop quiz that will not count against you, but try to do your best. I can tell if you're not," Isis said. Her Item flashed.

"Now. 1. What was the ancient magic that Egyptians used called?

2. What happened to it?

3. Who did this?

4. Who came up with this solution?

And 5. What were the artifacts were the magic went into called?

Finally, a bonus. What is a Ka and Ba and what was the Ka of the person in #4?"

Everyone in the room except the YGO gang, (Shinko is not considered in the YGO gang, but Shayla is) and Hermione were staring blank-faced at Isis.

When Isis collected the papers, she tsk tsked. "Your old teacher was pretty lousy if he didn't even cover this stuff. Five points to Miss Granger for answering all of them correctly and ten points to Miss Gydion, Misters Mutou, Bakura, Ishtar, Kaiba and Wheeler for getting even the bonus question."

Hermione's hand shot up. "Professor Ishtar, what was the answer to the bonus?"

Isis smiled. "Shayla, why don't you tell her?"

Shayla scowled but obeyed (for once). "The Ba is the undying…the energy of the person's soul. It nourishes the Ka, the spirit that is the reflection of the person's true nature, and may leave the body. The Sorceress's Ka was the Red Eyes Metal Dragon. It absorbed half of the strength of the Ka it destroyed, and The Sorceress sometimes absorbed half the Ba too. She often combined her Ka with Mana's Ka and that team was unbeatable."

Everyone was gaping.

"Shayla, summon the shadows quickly." Isis ordered. Shayla waved her hand and they entered the Shadow Realm.

Suddenly, Malfoy went flying into Bakura.

"STUPID MORTAL! GET BACK HERE! MY MAN-EATER BUG WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" Then Bakura chased after a screaming Malfoy.

Isis rolled her eyes and Marik laughed. "I summon, the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik yelled.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light to bring me victory in this fight. Appear in this game as I call your name. _RA NO ROKU SHIN RYUU_!" Shayla chanted before Marik even started chanting. "I guess Ra is now in my control. Too bad."

Marik growled. "I can still summon—"

Isis whacked him. "YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE PHARAOH OR THE SORCERESS, MALIK!"

Then Malfoy crashed into Shayla and Bakura ran into her as she stood up, chasing Malfoy. "DAMN MORTAL! COME BACK HERE! ROT IN THE SHADOW REALM! ATTACK, MAN-EATER BUG!" Then he laughed like a maniac.

It took Yami, Marik and Seto to get him calmed down.

"I'm beginning to feel bad for Ryou," Malik said, taking over. "He has to put up with an insane robber."

"I'm NOT INSANE!" Bakura roared. "MAN-EATER BUG, ATTACK!"

Isis whacked him. "SHUT UP!" (That's not like her.)

Finally, Shayla banished the Shadow Realm and the YGO gang found themselves standing in the middle of the HoM classroom along with Malfoy.

"Where've you BEEN?" Hermione asked, clearly pissed.

Shayla scowled at her. "That is of no business of yours."

Isis tried getting class in order again. "PLEASE CALM DOWN AND SIT!"

"We ain't dogs that follow the order sit!" Joey yelled.

"You are," Kaiba said.

"TOMB ROBBER! DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT! BLAST THE MORTAL!" Malik yelled.

"I WILL! MAN-EATER BUG, ATTACK!" Bakura pointed at Malfoy.

Suddenly, a small figure came running in. "Isis! I'm the TA! (Teacher assistant) You're not supposed to teach with out me!"

"MOKUBA?"

"Hi, big brother! Hi Sorceress, Pharaoh, insane tomb robber, almost as insane tomb keeper, dog and… I think that's all."

After Isis calmed everyone down, they spent the rest of the time learning about Shadow Magic and how Egyptians used them.

The next class was potions.

At potions, Marik and Bakura were blasting each other, but ended up blasting Shayla instead. Shayla turned on them, ready to kill, but just then, Snape walked in. "Oh! Professor Ape!" Shayla whispered. Then proceeded to having a mental conversation with Yami and blocked everything else from her senses.

"Humph. Sixth year and still no one promising-looking person." Snape sneered. "You, with the starfish head! What's the difference between monkshood and wolvesbane?"

Yami didn't answer. He was in a mental conversation with Shayla and he too had to block everything else from his senses.

Bakura decided to do something. He whacked Yami.

"TOMB ROBBER! YOU DO _NOT_ HIT YOUR PHARAOH!"

"THE TEACHER WAS TALKING TO YOU, BAKA!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT—"

"Mr. Mutou! No fighting. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape snarled.

Shayla glared. "Why you little—"

Joey and Kaiba grabbed her arms and held her down. "Control…yourself." Kaiba gasped out as he tried to restrain Shayla.

Snape smirked. "As much as you two may like Mrs. Gydion, I'd suggest you keep it private. Another ten points from Gryffindor. Now," he continued, ignoring the killing glares he got from the Gryffindors, "today we shall be making a potion much like the Polyjuice potion, only you can transform into anything you want, without a piece of the thing. But it only lasts for a minute, maximum." He tapped the board and the instructions appeared.

"Now, pair up and start."

Shayla was with Yami, Seto with Bakura, Ron with Hermione, Harry with Shinko, Joey with Pansy, and Malik with…Malfoy.

"I feel bad for Malik," Ron whispered.

"Don't," Shayla advised. "If you had any sense, start feeling bad for Malfoy."

Kaiba was trying to get Bakura's attention. "If we're working on this together, then do something!"

"But it's funnier just watching the Tomb Keeper. Oh look, Malfoy just pissed him off."

Indeed, Malfoy had pissed Malik, no, Marik off. BADLY. Now, with a little help from the Millenium Rod, Marik had made Malfoy tap dance on the table, sing the song, "I Love You, You Love me," and made him dunk his head in the boiling cauldron.

Hermione was busy trying to get the ingredients right as Ron talked about what he was going to turn into. Turning to see how Yami and Shayla were faring, she was surprised to see them almost DONE with their potion, while still in a heated argument about Duel Monsters.

When they all finished, they drank the potions at the same time. Kaiba turned into the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Joey to Flame Swordsman, Bakura to Dark Necrophere, Marik to the Winged Dragon of Ra, Yugi/Yami to Dark Magician (His hair was changed, OK?), and Shayla to the Red eyes Black Dragon. Just for the fun of it, they all blasted Malfoy.

"DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" Snape bellowed. He regretted it immediately. He did NOT like the looks on their faces.

The next class was divination.

Yami made Yugi take over, the smell was so bad, and Ryou and Shayla nearly choked. Seto pulled out an oxygen mask that he had conveniently found lying on the ground, and Malik and Joey fell down the ladder when they got a whiff of it. Bakura had one hell of a time dragging them back up.

Before class started, Yugi was hit three times by a flying teacup. Courtesy of Neville, Malik and Bakura, who had decided to take over.

"Dears, welcome back to the class of Divination," a dreamy voice said. "Today, we shall review the omens you see in these crystal orbs."

Shayla yawn and fell out of her chair, asleep.

Professor Trelawney woke her up. "My dear, let us see your crystal."

Shayla yawned but handed the crystal over to her. Trelawney looked for a minute, then dropped the crystal. Shayla made a dive and saved it. "It was pretty1 Don't smash it!" she scolded.

"My dear." Professor Trelawney gasped. "You have, the grim."

"The Grim Reaper?" Malik asked.

"No, the grim," Harry answered. "It's a sign of certain death."

"A GRIN is a sign of death?" Joey asked.

"No, the grim," Kaiba corrected.

Shayla fell out of her chair laughing. "You expect a Grim to scare me? I've faced monsters, got possessed by an enemy (coughMalkicough), almost got my soul taken away, every duel I fight is a matter of life or death, been through war, and even fought the King of Thieves. You think that's gonna scare me?"

"You—you're not scared?"

"The Grim was my pet dog." Shayla growled.

"You had the Grim as a pet dog?" Malik asked.

"No, I was joking." Then, turning back to the crystal, she squinted. "Now let's see here…PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY! LOOK AT THIS!"

Trelawney ran over. "What?" she asked excitedly.

"An over weighted pig with magnifying lenses for glasses! Oops, My mistake, just your reflection."

The class howled with laughter, and lucky for Shayla, the class ended then.

Ron and Harry stumbled outside, laughing uncontrollably. "This is going to be a very interesting year with them around." Ron said.

Suddenly, they heard yelling.

"DAMN YOU, TOMB ROBBER! GIMME THE RING NOW!"

The YGO gang came stumbling down the staircase of the North Tower. Bakura was in the lead and the rest of the gang was close behind. Bakura crashed into Harry. "Watch it!" Both of them yelled.

Then, "DARK MAGICIAN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Yami's Dark Magician blasted Bakura into a wall. The rest of the gang arrived, panting. "I'll take these," Yami said, retrieving the Puzzle and the Rod and returned the Rod to Malik.

"Where's my ring!" Shayla asked franticly.

"I think it's in his shoe." Malik piped up.

Everyone backed away. "Please get it!" Shayla begged. "Pretty please with a pepperoni pizza on top?" Joey twitched.

"How about I add 15 hamburgers and a year's supply of Curry Rice? (Joey's favorite food. I looked it up.)"

"Awright!" Joey grabbed Bakura's shoe and yanked it off. Everyone fainted from the smell.

"Next time, another oxygen mask needs to conveniently appear," Kaiba groaned. A pop was heard and an oxygen mask appeared. "A bit late?" Kaiba snapped at it, not really realizing that he was talking to an object.

Shayla got the ring and blasted Bakura with a blast of soapy water with lemon juice in it. "That stings!" Bakura cried.

"Well get used to it!" Shayla yelled, still spraying him. "I should personally chop off your hand if you do that again!"

"BOTH OF YA, SHADDAP!" Joey yelled. "WE HAVE ANOTHER DIVANATION CLASS!"

Shayla dropped the hose that she was blasting Bakura with and stared at Joey, ignoring the fact that she was now getting soaked. "What?"

"We have another Divination class."

Shayla and Malik anime fell.

"You're kidding me." Malik gasped.

"No, I am not."

"You'll like this class," Pravati said to Shayla as they entered the class room. "The teacher's really hot."

"Not as hot as my man," Shayla said, hugging Yami, who blushed.

"Welcome class."

The entire YGO gang anime fell.

Shayla and Yami recovered and gaped. Seto stared, mouth hanging open to the floor, Joey was still out, and Malik and Bakura started yelling.

"I refuse to be taught by the Masked Beast!" Bakura yelled.

"I control the Masked Beast, not the other way around!" Malik said.

"I am your divination teacher, not a masked beast." Firenze said, annoyed.

When everyone clamed down, they settled down to star gazing. Shayla propped her hands behind her head.

_This is boring, _-she thought and yawned. –_I know!_-

Concentrating her power on one star in particular, she SHOVED magic into the star. It blew up. Several girls screamed and even Firenze looked startled. "An exploding star! It means disaster will soon be upon us!"

Shayla laughed. "Oh yes, after detention with Snape, disaster will be upon us. I blew up that star, dimwit."

The rest of the class went by without any more mishaps. The YGO gang had all fallen asleep by the end of the lesson anyways.

So that's how morning classes went, anyways. At lunch, Harry announced that since they'd lost nearly the entire Quidditch team, they were holding tryouts that Friday. He was now Captain of the team and the seeker spot was open.

"I want to try out!" Bakura yelled.

"Me too!" Malik exclaimed. "Wait. We don't know how to ride broomsticks yet!"

* * *

DMG: Told you this chappy would be long. 13 pages, single spaced, on Microsoft word! Please, please, please review! The button is calling…calling… LOL! 


	5. Afternoon classes and a DADA teacher

DMG: Helloies to all! Chapter five, coming at you! This chapter is dedicated to Tatters (love ya name!) for being one of the best friends ever, Atem's Queen of the Nile for being the most faithful reviewer ever, and to Katie LaMotte for being a great and encouraging friend! Love ya all! THE SIXTH HP BOOK COMES OUT TOMORROW!

YDMG: The DADA teacher will be told in this chapter, and we apologize that the voting didn't come out earlier. But DMG forgot, so there is a surprise for the DADA teacher.

DMG: With that told, let's go!

* * *

_Previously…_

_At lunch, Harry announced that since they'd lost nearly the entire Quidditch team, they were holding tryouts that Friday. He was now Captain of the team and the seeker spot was open._

"_I want to try out!" Bakura yelled._

"_Me too!" Malik exclaimed. "Wait. We don't know how to ride broomsticks yet!"

* * *

_

Chapter Five

After lunch, the next class they had was Charms.

"Today, we will be reviewing all the spells you have learned just for practice and also for your N.E.W.T s that are coming next year." Professor Flitwick squeaked. "First, the flotation spell. Anyone remember it?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. You're new, so why don't you give it a shot?"

Kaiba took out his wand and pointed it at the feather in front of him. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The feather rose slowly up.

Flitwick applauded. "Excellent for a first shot. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, a more advanced spell. The cheering charm. Mr. Bakura? Would you like to give it a try?"

"NO!" several voices cried out.

"Don't let HIM do it!" Shayla exclaimed. "He'd make us laugh for the rest of the year."

"I'm leaving if HE has to do it," Kaiba said.

"Very well. Mr. Ishtar?" Flitwick asked.

Malik took out his wand and pointed it at Bakura. Everyone ducked. (I don't know the incantation and it would be much appreciated if someone could tell me) Bakura was grinning ear to ear when it was over. Malik had performed a perfect cheering charm.

"Excellent! Another ten points to Gryffindor." Flitwick said. "Well, if the new students know this, then you all should too and we'll skip the review. We shall be learning the Patronus charm today. Mr. Potter, if you'd like to show us…"

Shayla raised her hand. "Professor, may I?"

Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is a very advanced level of learning and from what I've heard, you all haven't really experienced magic."

Shayla gave Flitwick a funny look. "Haven't experienced, is completely wrong. But using sticks and incantations…that I haven't really done. So if you'll give me a chance…"

Flitwick nodded. "I'll have the counter curse if anything goes wrong."

"OK, a patronus is a light type, right? So that means no Shadow Magic, only regular magic," Shayla muttered. Raising her wand, she imagined herself killing Tea (Hehe, I'm so mean to Tea! ). "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" she yelled. From the end of her wand burst out a ray of light. The light shifted and went to the form of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. (A/N: I know it shouldn't be like that what with Red Eyes being a dark monster and all, but oh well.) The dragon roared and several students jumped.

Flitwick's mouth dropped to the floor and he was standing on books, which made the drop longer. "Bloody Hell," he whispered. "Was that your first time?"

Shayla nodded.

"You must have had a VERY happy memory."

Shayla looked at Yami. "Oh yes, VERY happy."

* * *

HARRY 

Harry couldn't believe it. That brat, Shayla, HAD to show off, didn't she? And also, HOW could she have pulled off a spell as complicated as the Patronus charm on her first try?

Harry sat there, fuming. Hermione blinked. "Are you alright, Harry? You're unusually quiet."

"Yeah, fine."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "Look, mate, I know you're probably mad at Shayla for doing the Patronus charm before you, but—"

"But what? The only time I can prove to people that I actually know how to do a complicated spell, someone else takes the chance?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks again. "Harry, that's no reason to be mad."

Harry sighed. "I know. But one other reason was that the exchange students scare me. I overheard them talking about You-Know-Who last night."

Hermione started. "Did they say his name?"

"No, but they said, 'We'd best not reveal the thing about You-Know-Who.' And that's got to be Voldemort!"

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_Harry was walking down to use the bathroom when he heard voices in the common room. Sneaking down the stairs, he pressed his ear against the door and listened._

"_So, Yugi, what did you want to talk about with us?" Ryou asked._

"_Well, You-Know-Who said Shayla had told him something and he wanted to tell all of us." Yugi replied._

"_Tell him to send it through and I'm sure 'Kura will tell me," Ryou said. "Even if he doesn't, I can figure it out sometime. And make sure no one knows about this. We'd best not reveal the thing about You-Know-Who just yet."_

_Harry quickly left, his heart filled with dread.

* * *

END FLASHBACK _

Hermione and Ron stared.

The rest of the time was spent re-learning spells and things like that. Nothing bad occurred, except that someone turned Seto's hair pink and Shayla got soaked when someone set something on fire and she had to put it out.

Shayla, in her dripping wet state, Seto, with his pink hair, and the gang set off to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall walked in. "Good afternoon class. Today, we will learn the basics of how to turn a toad into a desk. It is a big step from the little things we have been changing the animals into, so pay attention. Mr. Longbottom, may I have your toad?"

Neville nervously handed Professor McGonagall his toad. "Now, watch." Flicking her wand, she said an incantation, and the toad turned into a table.

Bakura was impressed, for once.

"Mr. Bakura, please try," Professor McGonagall said.

Bakura raised his wand and the YGO gang dived for cover. Bakura swished his wand, said the incantation, and the toad in front of his went up in a cloud of smoke. Suddenly, the smoke took shape and turned into an elephant, which toppled over and fell on top of Malfoy.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Can't—breathe—or—" Harry gasped. The YGO gang was howling with laughter, except for Kaiba, who just stood there and smiled (with his pink hair).

Professor McGonagall set everyone to practicing the spell for the rest of the class time. Bakura was busy trying to turn his toad into a table, but only resulted in elephants, giraffes and vultures. Shayla was busy trying to keep Marik from her Millenium Sword.

"Ra Dammit, Marik! Stay away before you die!" Shayla screamed. "THIS ISN'T EVEN A REAL MILLENIUM ITEM! SO GET AWAY!"

Harry found it hard to believe that these people had a possibility of working for Voldemort, but he wasn't taking any chances. The students seemed powerful and unsuspecting; the perfect spies for Voldemort.

Suddenly, Harry heard Shayla yell, "DAMN TOMB KEEPER! GET BACK HERE!" She pointed her finger at Marik, who had taken her sword and was running at Harry. She then sent a raw blast of magic at Marik, who ducked out of the way. The blast hit Harry in full force, sending him flying into Malfoy, who had just gotten out from under Bakura's latest giraffe.

"Sorry, Harry!" Shayla said before turning to Marik and pounced on him. "RA DAMMIT MARIK! GIVE ME BACK THE SWORD!" She wrestled with him on the floor.

Finally, Yami and Joey got the sword back and saved Marik from a slow and painful death. Harry, meanwhile, was being helped up by Hermione and Ron. "Maybe you're right," Ron whispered. "Maybe they ARE spies for V-V-Voldemort."

Shayla walked over to Harry. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Ron glared. "And you would care because?"

Startled, Shayla took a step back. Suddenly her face clouded on anger. "Fine. Be that way. I was going to say if he was hurt, I'd help heal him, but I guess not."

Hermione stopped her. "Harry is hurt a bit, but what can you do? Besides, how did you conjure up such a powerful blast of magic?"

Shayla looked at Hermione with a look of slight annoyance. "That, young lady, is for me to know and you to ignore. I usually do NOT talk this way, but if you start nosing, beware of the consequences. I have warned you, now answer my question. Do you want be to help Harry or not?"

Hermione looked taken aback, but nodded.

Harry looked at Shayla suspiciously as she placed two fingers on his wound. Then, she smiled. "Mystical Elf, do your stuff!" Behind her, a transparent Mystical Elf appeared and started chanting a spell. Seconds later, Harry's wound healed.

Shayla stood up and said, "Well, that's that. I'll see you around."

Ron glared at her as she returned to the YGO gang. Yami saw this and gave him a glare that could've killed Ron twice.

* * *

At their last class, Ancient Ruins, Shayla was MOST displeased to end up sitting next to Hermione Granger. She sat at the corner of the desk and glared. Suddenly, a card came flying from the air and landed on her open book. It was a Duel Monsters Card. The Dark Magician. 

Shayla looked over at Yami in time to see Malik fall out of his chair as the teacher got yet another thing wrong about Ancient Egypt's Ruins. Shayla giggled, earning a disapproving glare from Hermione.

"There is one pyramid with so many traps that no one could pass into it. It is the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh, and no one has been able to pass it yet." The Professor said.

This time, Yami, Shayla, Bakura, AND Malik fell with a loud THUD on the ground. "What!" Malik yelled.

"I'll have you know that the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb did NOT have so many traps no one could pass them. It was just really hard traps. And someone DID pass the games at the end," Yami said.

Shayla and Bakura were out like this – X.X. With major anime sweatdrop.

The Professor frowned. "Excuse me? Would you like to tell us the real story?"

"Yes." Malik said.

"No," Yami said at the same time.

Bakura stood up and said, "The Nameless Pharaoh's pyramid was the only tomb no robber could get into and out alive. But it was NOT unbeatable."

Shayla too got up and straightened her robes. "Bakura's right. We don't want to reveal that piece of history just yet. And you are not qualified to be a professor if you can't get these facts right."

* * *

Meanwhile, during Muggle Studies, Seto ended up sitting next to Ron and Joey ended up next to Harry. 

"And the fellytone is a very interesting device too," the professor was saying. Seto made a funny noise. And muttered, "It's telephone."

"The way to use it is you push the magic buttons and the other end receives it."

Seto lost patience. "SILENCE, YOU INSOLENT TWIT! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY THE WORD TELEPHONE RIGHT!" He stood up with his expression of 'I'm better than you and you know it, now bow to me' on his face.

"Excuse me? Mr. Kaiba?" the professor asked.

"A PERSON LIKE YOU TEACHING ME?" Seto roared. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM SETO KAIBA, CEO OF KAIBA CORP, THE BIGGEST TECHNOLOGY COMPANY IN THE WORLD!"

Joey groaned. "No, Kaiba, don't."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT NOBODY CAN TEACH _ME_ ANYTHING ABOUT MODERN LIFE!"

Joey was desperately trying not to laugh at the professor's expression, and he was not succeeding.

Kaiba looked ready for another round of yelling, but Joey jumped on him. "SHADDAP, KAIBA! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

* * *

**Back to Ancient Ruins**

Shayla glared at the teacher. "Really, you don't qualify to be our teacher if you get things like that wrong." Malik nodded in agreement. "And you shouldn't talk about the history of Egypt. You don't know it well enough."

Yami looked at Malik funny. "But neither do you, Tomb Keeper. You're the only one of us who hasn't been there." Bakura nodded and added, "And you have no idea—"

Shayla scowled. "Can it, Tomb Robber! I know perfectly well that you know Egypt, but right now is not the time!"

Yami nodded. "She has a point."

"SHUT UP, PHARAOH! DON'T THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND AND SAME GOES TO YOU, SORCERESS!" Bakura bellowed.

Hermione listened carefully. –_Those are weird nicknames. Pharaoh? Sorceress? Tomb Robber? Tomb Keeper? How do they know so much about Ancient Egypt?_ - Hermione shook her head. It was time to do some research.

* * *

**Now to Muggle Studies**

Kaiba ignored Joey's comment as he raged at the professor. "TELEPHONES ARE CONNECTED BY COMPUTERS, YOU DIMWIT! THE 'MAGIC BUTTONS' ARE THE KEYS!"

"They are?" Joey asked. Kaiba anime fell.

Lucky for the professor, the bell rang at that moment and the rest of the YGO gang came in, still arguing.

"WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THAT, PHARAOH!"(Bakura)

"I WASN'T THE CREATOR OF THE ITEMS!"(Yami)

"TOMB KEEPER! YOUR JOB IS TO _PROTECT_ THE ITEMS! NOT STEAL THEM! AND FOR THE LAST TIME! THIS IS NOT A MILLENIUM ITEM! AND NIETHER IS THE RING! THIS IS MY ENGAGEMENT RING!" (Shayla) (A/N: Read Engaged to a Pharaoh and Hating it for details explaining the ring.)

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME THE SWORD THIS INSTANT!" (Malik)

"TOMB KEEPER, DON'T MESS WITH THE SORCERESS OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"(Shayla)

Hermione followed them in, looking hassled. "Ron, Harry. We're going to the library. I have to tell you some things."

Ron Harry and Hermione rushed to the library. "What is it, Hermione?"

"The exchange students. I believe that at least four of them are linked to Egypt. So we're going to do some research. Find everything you can about the Nameless Pharaoh."

The three of them set to work.

Suddenly, Hermione said, "I found something!" She waved the other two over and began reading. "_For centuries, Egypt was a great country ruled by Pharaohs. But Egypt used to be split into Lower and Upper Egypt. The pharaoh of Upper Egypt engaged his son and the Princess of Lower Egypt to combine the great lands. But after the Pharaoh died and his son became Pharaoh, no one knows what happened during this period of time. All that is known is that Egypt was shrouded in Shadows during that time. When that Era was over, the Pharaoh's son was no longer ruling. No one knows the true name of this Pharaoh, so he was called the Nameless Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's fiancée (nobody knows if the two finally wedded or not) had also had disappeared during that Era and nobody knew her name either. But it is said she was the most powerful Sorceress the world had ever seen and will ever see. She is called the Nameless Sorceress. But what happened to the couple remains a mystery._" (A/N: Most of what I put here is to fit my plot. If I get things wrong I'm sorry, but it's so that it will work with MY plot. I am aware that it is not like how the real /by that I mean the YGO version/ history of Egypt is, but for THIS plot to work, I had to make modifications. So please work with me here.)

Ron and Harry were blank faced.

Hermione got excited. "And did you notice the word 'Shadow' was capitalized in the passage? And I remember the nicknames the exchange students had for each other! Yugi was called 'Pharaoh', and Shayla was called 'Sorceress'. Do you think there's a connection?"

"But Hermione, you said something about four people with roots in Egypt." Ron reminded her.

Hermione nodded. "There's more. _During this dark time, there was a very famous Tomb Robber named…_ and here the name was somehow erased," Hermione said, showing Harry and Ron the book. "_He was enemies with the Nameless Pharaoh and the Nameless Sorceress, both sides fighting for mystical items called the Millenium Items. Very little is known of these legendary items. But to make the items, there was a terrible sacrifice made. An entire village was murdered. 99 thieves were sacrificed from that village, and there was only one survivor. He was that Thief King. To this day, there are people who protect the Pharaoh's tombs and the secrets locked inside them. Egypt has had families that have sworn their loyalty to the Pharaoh and to protect their tombs. They are called the Tomb Keepers._" Hermione excitedly read. "And that's exactly the nicknames four of the exchange students had."

"Whatcha lookin' at?" a familiar voice asked.

Hermione dropped the book on Ron's feet and Ron howled in pain while hopping on one foot. He crashed into Harry, who grabbed onto a bookshelf for support but ended up knocking the bookshelves into each other and knocking all of them down.

Hagrid stood there. (Hehe, you thought it'd be someone else, didn't you?)

Harry Ron and Hermione gasped. "Don't sneak up on us like that, Hagrid!" Harry said.

"Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid said, looking confused. "Just telling you, don't be late to dinner tonight. There're some announcements Dumbledore is about to make."

Hermione nodded and then she Ron and Harry continued their research on Egyptian History.

Nearby, a man scribbled on a piece of paper and rushed to the owlrey. On the piece of paper, he had written. **_My Lord, I've found the information you wanted. The people are at Hogwarts.

* * *

_**

Meanwhile…

The YGO gang were sitting at the library chatting.

"What is wrong with that girl, Hermione?" Malik asked. "She doesn't seem to like us."

Bakura was spacing out muttering, "Fluffy pink bunnies, rule the world…"

Shayla and Yami were engaged in conversation and Kaiba was tapping away on his laptop. (I am too! ) Joey was busy thinking up things that he put under a list called, 'How to Keep Tristan and Duke Away From My Sister'.

Shayla and Yami wandered off into the library, still whispering.

Malik busied himself with a list entitled 'How to Annoy Yami Bakura'.

They worked like that for quite sometime, but then Shayla and Yami rushed in. "Damn that girl, Hermione!" Shayla snarled. "She knows there's something different about us. She just found out about our history in this book." Shayla held up a book with the words: _Mysteries in Ancient Magical Times_. "Our HISTORY is in this book. I took it when Harry knocked over the shelves."

"Time to send it to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura asked, jumping up and down in excitement. "Allow me!" That's when the gang realized that Ryou had taken over.

"The insaneness really rubs off on the Hikari, doesn't it?" Malik muttered.

"Yep, it does," Shayla said. "You're much more of a psychopath than you were before you had a Yami." Then her face clouded with worry. "Back to the subject. Listen to this." Opening the book, Shayla read the paragraph about them.

When she finished, Bakura Seto and Malik were staring, their mouths hanging open to the floor. Literally.

"Kaiba, that look really doesn't suit you. And you three must really practice stretching your jaw muscles like that, don't you?" Joey commented.

Shayla thought for a while. "Another meeting at Midnight tonight. This we have to discuss."

Suddenly, Joey exclaimed, "It's time for dinner!" Then he grabbed Shayla's arm and dragged her to the Great Hall.

"Damn it, mutt. Let her go," Kaiba said, rushing after them. Bakura ran after Kaiba, but tripped over a baseball bat that just appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed Yami, who yelled, "Damn Tomb Robber!" And Yami grabbed onto a table to save himself from falling on top of Bakura, but grabbed Malik's and Joey's list. Paper went flying everywhere and a stack of paper hit Snape, who was consequently walking by, in the face.

The YGO gang quickly left before Snape could recover.

At the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up. "Before we tuck in, I have a couple of announcements to make. First of all, no one will be allowed to the restricted section of the library anymore. Second, a reminder that Quidditch tryouts are this Friday. And the last announcement before we eat is that we will be holding a Halloween Ball every year starting this year. It's in a month and a half and there is a contest. Each house will choose a couple. The couple will dress up, and each will perform a little magic show. Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprouts, and Professor McGonagall will judge. The winner will earn fifty points for their house."

Immediately, all the houses began talking.

Shayla and Yami exchanged glances. They were definitely going to do it. Shayla looked at her engagement ring. It was a solid gold ring with an emerald dragon curled around the Eye of Horus. The emerald was the same color as Shayla's eyes.

Suddenly, Malik jumped up and yelled. "Detention with Snape!"

The YGO gang leapt up and ran out of the Great Hall. "I get the Rod!" Malik yelled. "And no, you may NOT do that, Kaiba!"

The six of them ran into the dungeons and sat down, hands folded like innocent little angels.

Snape glared down at them. "Lateness should result in another WEEK of detention, but I won't do it this time. We will—"

Malik's Millenium Rod flashed.

* * *

AT THE GREAT HALL

Harry Ron and Hermione, well, mostly Hermione, were complaining about the restriction on the restricted section. "How are we supposed to do research on the History of Egypt now?"

Suddenly, the doors flew open as Snape came running in screaming, "I WILL KILL THE PHARAOH AND RULE THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then he went over to Dumbledore, and started tap dancing with him in the middle of the Great Hall while singing on the top of his lungs. "_I'LL SPREAD MY WINGS AND I'LL LEARN HOW TO FLY. I'LL DO WHAT IT TAKES TILL I TOUCH THE SKY!"_

Everyone stared.

Finally, Snape ran out still singing. "_OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!"_

Silence.

Suddenly, a girl burst out in hysterical laughter. Soon, the others joined in. Suddenly, several owls swooped in and relieved themselves on the Slytherins.

The Great Hall was in an uproar. Everyone was confused and everyone was laughing. It took several elephants, firecrackers (Luna Lovegood: Oh! Fireworks! Is it Chinese New Year?), and bombs to calm everyone down.

When everyone finally calmed down, the YGO gang came in, chatting. Sitting down next to Harry Ron and Hermione, they engaged into conversation. "Do you like blood raw from the person or packaged?" Marik asked Bakura.

"What do you think?" Bakura retorted. Harry thought he was going to be sick.

Kaiba was yelling at Joey. "MUTT, SIT!"

"NO, YOU AIN'T MY MASTER!"(Joey)

"OH YES I AM! NOW BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" (Kaiba)

"THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE! THAT'S PHARAOH'S LINE!" (Shayla)

"AND HIGH PRIEST, BOW DOWN BEFORE ME AS I RULE THE WORLD WITH FLUFFY PINK PLUSHIES!" (Bakura)

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND FLUFFY PINK PLUSHIES, TOMB ROBBER?"(Malik)

"FLUFFY PINK PLUSHIES WILL RULE THE WORLD!"(Bakura)

"SHADDAP, TOMB ROBBER!"(Kaiba)

"MAKE ME, HIGH PRIEST!"(Bakura)

"YAMI, DO SOMETHING!" (Shayla)

"**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I CALL ON A SHADOW GAME AND YOU ALL LOSE YOUR SOULS!**"(Yami)

The rest of the YGO gang shut up. "Thank you, Pharaoh," Shayla sighed in relief.

Harry Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "There's the nicknames, but now we've got a High Priest in the midst of it?" Hermione whispered.

Harry studied the exchange students carefully. Then he got a thought. "Wait, Voldemort would only let people work for him if they have on the Dark Mark. We can ask the exchange students to show us their arms and we can determine if they are or not."

Ron looked impressed. "What a brilliant idea!"

Suddenly, Bakura began yelling again. "GUESS WHAT? THE FRIENDSHIP FAG WATCHED TO MOVIE _TITANIC_, THEN WENT ON A CRUISE AND THE SHIP SANK, SO SHE'S HOPEFULLY DEAD!"

Suddenly Ryou took over. "That wasn't very nice of me." The rest of the gang sweatdropped.

"Kill the friendship baita!" Malik yelled.

"Killing isn't nice," Ryou said, "And neither is yelling."

"RYOU, SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

The rest of dinner went by without any more mishaps, except Malik Bakura and, surprisingly, Kaiba, got into a food fight, and ended up dragging in Shayla and Yami because they 'accidentally' hit them.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up. "Before you leave to get some shut eye, I'd like to announce our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher has arrived."

Everyone looked at the staff table in excitement.

"Everyone, please welcome Professor Mahaado and his assistance, Mana!"

"WHAT?" the gang yelled, then all anime fell.

* * *

DMG: That's all for now. I have to go, and I apologize for the lateness. I won't update for quite a while, so I also apologize for that. Please R&R! Love you all! DMG: Thanks to all for the reviews! Now, please review! 


	6. Other classes and the First DADA class

DMG: Sorry it took me a while. It's really long though! AND PLEASE READ THE VERY IMPORTANT THINGS AT THE END OF THE STORY! THANK YOU ALL! And I just want to say a BIG thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed. I am now up to 50 reviews! And I don't have too big of expectations for myself when it comes to internet things . But thank you all so much, reviewers! Now, let's start wwith the story!(Which was 16 pages on Microsoft word, single spaced and in font 10.5)

* * *

**Chapter six**

All was quiet. Everyone was asleep in Hogwarts. At least, that's what everyone thought.

"Arghhhhhhhhh! MY HAIR!"

Everyone in Gryffindor woke up at the noise.

"HOW COME THIS COLOR WON'T COME OUT? THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Kaiba's voice cut through the air.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT? YOU WOKE US UP AT THIS RA-DAMNED HOUR TO TELL US ABOUT YOUR _HAIR_!" (Bakura)

"HIGH PRIEST, SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH! AND STOP IT WITH THE HAIR ALREADY! YOU'RE **SUCH** A WIMP!" (Marik)

"DAMN TOMB ROBBER AND TOMB KEEPER! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN HAIR!" (Kaiba)

"SHUT UP AND I'LL FIX IT!" (Shayla)

A few minutes later, Kaiba walked out of the bathroom holding Bakura and Malik by the neck as Shayla and Yami and Joey stood outside in annoyance.

After a while, everyone fell asleep again.

The next morning, Harry Ron and Hermione woke up quite early and decided to go down to the common room. But someone had beat them to it.

"Attack her Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Yami's voice called out.

A scream was heard. "SHADOWFIRE! NOOOOO!"

Harry Ron and Hermione rushed down in time to see Shayla crash into the wall as a blast hit her. She then staggered up and yelled, "I draw, place a facedown card and then attack with my Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning!"

Harry looked at Hermione. "_Dark_ Magician Girl? _Dark_ Burning?"

"Deactivate!" Yami and Shayla called together as soon as they heard.

That's exactly when Harry and the other two walked in. Shayla and Yami hastily pulled the sleeve of their left arm on their robe down. (The sleeve was big enough not to show the duel disk.) "Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron." Shayla politely greeted.

"What was that on your left arms?" Harry asked. "Can we see?"

"NO!" Yami and Shayla chorused.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "The Dark Mark?" they asked silently.

"We'll show you later. Not right now." Shayla said and then dragged Yami upstairs. "We have a couple of companions to wake up." She and Yami hastily left.

"Yep, definitely working for You-Know-Who." Ron said as the two disappeared.

"TOMB ROBBER! WAKE UP! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU STAYED AT THE TOP WITH THAT LAZY ASS OF YOURS!" Shayla screamed.

"SORCERESS! LET ME SLEEP!" Bakura bellowed at her as he pulled the covers over his head.

"NO!" (A thud was heard)

"OW! THAT WAS MY EAR YOU KICKED!"(Bakura)

"NO! MOMMY! I WANT TO SLEEP! JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES!"(Malik whined.)

"TOMB KEEPER, DON'T MAKE ME GO AND GET ISIS!" (Yami)

"PHARAOH! OFF! NOW!"(Kaiba)

"DAMN HIGH PRIEST! UP, UP, UP!"(Yami)

"I WON'T OBEY YOU, PHARAOH!" (Kaiba)

"OH YES YOU WILL, OR I'LL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO ANUBIS!" (Yami)

"JOEY! GET UP! ER… TRISTAN AND DUKE JUST MADE OUT WITH YOUR SISTER!"(Shayla)

"**_WHAT?_**" (Joey)

"Good. I see you are awake." Shayla said, satisfied. "Now hurry up."

"DAMN TOMB KEEPER! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"(Yami)

"JUST TRY, PHARAOH!"(Malik)

"FINE THEN! AT THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE!"(Shayla and Yami) Another loud THUD was heard in the room.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Bakura)

"SORCERESS! WHY IN THE NAME OF THE THREE GODS OF EGYPT DID YOU DO **THAT!**"(Malik)

"YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!" (Shayla)

"THAT IS NO REASON TO THROW THE TOMB ROBBER **ON TOP **OF ME! AND SAME TO YOU, PHARAOH!"(Malik)

"HIGH PRIEST! GET UP!" (Pause) "OH MY RA, HIGH PRIEST! IS THAT THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON OUT THERE? AND IS THAT _PEGASUS _RIDING ON IT?" (Shayla)

Kaiba shot out of bed. "HOW DARE THAT…THAT…THAT…MONSTER RIDE MY DRAGON?"

"I was kidding, Kaiba. Now that you're awake, GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE!" (Shayla)

Downstairs, Harry Ron and Hermione were talking about the strange behavior of Yami and Shayla. "I now seriously believe that they are working for Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Yep, me too. I mean, why else wouldn't show us their arms?" Ron asked.

"But Shayla DID say she'd show us later." Hermione reminded them.

Before Harry could reply, something came flying down the stairs. It was some card. Harry picked it up. There was a picture of a dragon on the card. The top had the words Red Eyes Black Dragon in gold. Hermione and Ron crowded around Harry. "Hey! It's Shayla's dragon!" Ron exclaimed.

"DAMN TOMB ROBBER! WHAT'D YOU DO WITH MY RED EYES BLACK DRAGON?" (Shayla)

"HAHA! THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU!"(Bakura)

"WOULD A COUPLE HUNDRED YEARS AS A CUCUMBER IN THE SHADOW REALM PLEASE YOU?"(Shayla)

"What's a cucumber?" Bakura asked.

Shayla anime fell.

The YGO gang all went down into the common room, where they didn't even acknowledge the Hogwarts trio, and out the portrait hole while arguing. At least, all but Shayla. "Damn Tomb Robber. Had to just THROW my Red Eyes out of the room, didn't he?" She let out a string of curses, in every language she knew (which was quite a lot), that would've made Bakura's head spin. "When I get my hands on him, he shall spend some 'quality time' with me in the Shadow Realm."

"Do you like him?" Ron asked, misunderstanding the way Shayla used 'quality time'.

Shayla gaped. "Li—L—Like him?" Then she burst out laughing. "Would this answer your question? We were in a war against each other." Then she proceeded to looking for her card. But then she turned and smiled at Ron. "Thanks for the laugh. I really needed that. Especially at times like these." Once again, she proceeded to looking for the Red Eyes, this time muttering something about a guy named Pegasus.

Harry pulled out her card. "Is this it?"

Shayla looked up and her face brightened. "Yeah! Can I have it now?"

Harry shook his head. "Not until you explain everything to us."

At first, Shayla held a look of respect for him, but that was quickly replaced by annoyance. "_Nobody_ talks to ME that way." Power gathered around her hands as she placed them together, then moved her hands apart as a ball of Shadow Magic gathered. "Give me back that card. That card is my SOUL."

That startled Harry and Hermione, though Ron didn't quite get it. When he did, his eyes widened to dinner-plate size. "Your SOUL?"

"Yes," Shayla snarled. Then she held the ball of magic in front of her. "Give me the card. Or else." Harry had no choice but to give the card back.

Shayla snatched the card away and let the Shadow Magic fade away.

She was in a very bad mood during breakfast. But her bad mood quickly disappeared when she found out her first class was Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey! This is going to be SO cool," Shayla said as she bounced down the hall towards Hagrid's hut. "I can't wait to see some creatures these wizards take care of."

Yami shook his head at her eagerness. But his attention was quickly turned to Bakura, who was eating a raw, actually several raw, chicken wings and spraying blood on the chicken wings to make them… 'tastier' as Bakura put it. The blood was getting all over Yami's robes and he was NOT pleased.

Kaiba Joey and Malik were arguing about only Ra knows what, but from the looks of it, Kaiba was winning.

The gang got to Hagrid's hut, only to find that they had class with the Slytherins. Not exactly Kaiba and Bakura's favorite cup of tea. **(Bakura: I don't like tea. Period. ME: Shut up)**

Malfoy was back to his old self and made a sarcastic remark when the gang entered. "Look. It's starfish head and the rest of them weirdoes."

Needless to say, Yami got ticked.

"How much gel do you put in there to make it stick up like that? Or is it a spell?" Malfoy continued, unaware of the danger he was putting himself into.

"It's natural." Yami replied through clenched teeth.

"Uh-oh. The Pharaoh's mad," Bakura commented. "This should be interesting."

"Can it, 'Kura." Shayla snarled as she glared at Malfoy, giving him a look that could've killed him ten times.

Bakura looked at Shayla in amusement. Malfoy made another snide comment about Yami, and Shayla lost control. "FUCKING MORTAL! DO YOU FUCKING WISH TO FUCKING SPEND THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE IN THE FUCKING SHADOW REALM? IF YOUR FUCKING ANSWER IS NO, SHUT THE FUCK UP OF YOU'LL FUCKING GET YOUR FUCKING ASS FUCKING KICKED!"

"Did she get her daily dose of the word 'fuck'?" Joey muttered.

Shayla turned to him. "Not even close."

Seto rolled is eyes as he tried to keep the tomb Keeper from poking him with the Millenium Rod. "TOMB KEEPER! STOP THAT OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

"But you have no Shadow Magic, so you can't summon it." Marik pointed out.

"Oh, but I'm sure Shayla will help me in this situation. Shayla? Could you summon my Blue Eyes for me?" Seto asked.

"FUCK YOU, MALFOY! YOU BETTER FUCKING SHUT THAT FUCKING HOLE IN YOUR FUCKING FACE OR FUCKING FACE THE WRATH OF MY RED EYES BLACK METAL DRAGON!"

Seto sweatdropped. Malik sniggered.

At Hagrid's, Shayla went directly to Hagrid and bombarded him with questions. All the questions were about raising a dragon.

Finally, Hagrid asked, "Do you have a dragon or something?"

"Yeah," Shayla said. "A Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon and a Red Eyes Black Dragon. The Metal Dragon is my Ka, but I'm trying to take care of the Red Eyes."

Hagrid got excited. "May I see?" he asked huskily.

"Sure." Shayla let out a shrill whistle that made everyone cover their ears.

A small form came pelting at them.

WHAM!

Shayla was knocked backwards several feet as the Red Eyes collided with her. She managed to grab a hold of Shadowfire, but fell down painfully on her rear.

"HAHA!" Bakura laughed, earning him a glare.

Hagrid totally flipped. "A Red Eyes Black Dragon? That's the rarest breed in the world! Only two people are rumored to have SEEN these dragons in the history of mankind!"

Seto stood up importantly. "What about my Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Hagrid looked at him funny. "Never heard of it."

"WHAT!"

Yami and Joey quickly proceeded to calming Seto down before he blew a vein, which looked 100 possible right about then.

Shayla took Shadowfire away from Hagrid and said, "That's enough for now. You can come some other time, Shadow." With that said, she turned away from a heart-broken looking Hagrid and launched Shadow into the air.

Seto had finally calmed down and Hagrid reluctantly turned to the class. "Well, today we'll be lookin' a' somthin' real nice. Two somethings, actually. Firs' up…"

Hagrid lifted up the lid to a box and… Shining Friendship came out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stared as the YGO gang tried desperately to run for cover. Bakura started running towards the Forbidden Forest.

"FUCKING FRIENDSHIP FAG'S FAVORITE MONSTER IS COMING TO ATTACK US!" Marik yelled.

"CAN'T KEEP THE DAMN BITCH AWAY, CAN WE?" Bakura screamed.

"ONE MORE WORD OF FRIENDSHIP AND I'LL DIE! SHAYLA! SEND THE DAMN FAG TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Seto cried.

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED? SHE COMES BACK! SHE'S AS GOOD GETTING OUT OF THE SHADOW REALM AS BAKURA!" Shayla screamed as she ducked the Shining Friendship that was trying to cuddle her.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THE BITCH!" Bakura roared, running into the Forest.

"CURSED SHINING FRIENDSHIP! DAT'S MY DECK!' Joey yelled.

"SCREW YOUR DECK!" Yami bellowed. "HELP ME SAVE MINE!"

"SUMMON, RED EYES BLACK METAL DRAGON!" Shayla yelled. "INFERNO AT SHINING FRIENDSHIP NOW!"

There was an enormous explosion as the Red Eyes blasted Shining Friendship, destroying it.

The YGO gang went up to the Red Eyes and hugged it. "THANK YOU!"

Hagrid looked a bit uncomfortable. "Ahem. That was my lesson you destroyed."

The gang looked ready to blow. "ARE YOU DEFENDIONG THE FRIENDSHIP FAG'S FAVORITE MONSTER?" Shayla screamed. "IF YOU ARE, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A COUPLE HUNDRED YEARS AS A CHICKEN IN THE SHADOW REALM!"

"I like chicken," Joey commented. That's when Seto noticed something. "Hey, where's the Tomb Robber?"

"Forbidden Forest," Malik said.

"GO GET HIM!" Yami yelled.

Malik winced. "But…it's…dark. And I won't be able to find him and it's…DARK." Then he looked at the Pharaoh. "How about your girlfriend?"

Before Yami could protest, Malik had picked up Shayla and tossed her, literally, into the Forbidden Forest. "WHAT THE HELL?" Shayla shrieked.

The Red Eyes roared madly. She flamed at the forest, burning down a couple trees and revealing a disgruntled Bakura standing there, with burned hair. "SORCERESS!"

"That wasn't her," Seto supplied. "It was Malik."

"TOMB KEEPER!"

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Yami bellowed in a voice that quieted everyone. "Now, Tomb Keeper. I want you to get your ass into the Forbidden Forest right now and look for Shayla. If you refuse, prepare yourself for a trip to the Shadow Realm, which I shall personally send you to."

Marik gulped and turned into Malik. "HEY, YAMI! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"MALIK! GET YOUR BUM IN DER AN' LOOK FOR SHAYLA!" Joey yelled.

Before Malik went in though, Shayla walked out with five unicorns following her. "These are the most interesting horses. They keep on following me, AND they talk. OUT LOUD." Shayla said to Yami as Hagrid and the others gaped.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Well, it looks like they might NOT be working for Voldemort. Unicorns are attracted to virgins with innocent souls and those who are light and pure."

Shayla, who overheard, made a funny noise. "That part about being a virgin may not be completely true." She muttered sheepishly. Yami turned red.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well, Shayla, my we see your arm now?"

Shayla frowned. "Why are you three so intent on seeing my arm?" The unicorns were now nuzzling her.

Yami came over. "What's going on?"

"They want to see my arm."

Raising an eyebrow, Yami asked, "Is there a reason?" Shayla was now occupied with keeping Joey and Kaiba from getting into a fight while still desperately trying to get away from the unicorns, which was, needless to say, a VERY distracting thing to be doing. "RA DAMMIT, KAIBA! ONE MORE ARGUMENT AND I'LL ANNOUNCE TO THE PUBLIC THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD THROWING A TANTRUM!"

Hermione waved Harry and Ron over as Yami sweatdropped. "He's going to show us now."

Yami, his tanned face turning a bit red, pulled up his sleeve. A Ka disk was attached, but no Dark Mark. Shayla came over, dragging Malik away from Bakura. "Atemu? What are you doing?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Shayla, show them your left arm."

Shayla looked at him with a blank face. "What?"

"Show them your left arm."

Still a little confused, Shayla pulled up her sleeve and a Ka disk was also revealed. Her tanned arm was free of all marks too. "Mind explaining to us why you want to see our arms now?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, at first, we thought you guys were working for You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't know who." Shayla said.

"You-Know-Who is what the evil dark wizard, Voldemort is called." Harry supplied, as Ron winced.

Shayla's expression was confused. "Voldydork? What kind of name is that?"

Ron Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. "V—V—Voldydork?"

"Wait. Is he called the Dark Lord by any chance?" Yami asked.

Their expressions turning grave, the Hogwarts trio looked at him. "Yes… there are people who call him that."

"He the bastard working with Pegasus!" Malik said, popping out of nowhere.

"MALIK! DON'T DO THAT!" Shayla yelled. The five unicorns were immediately by her side and pointed their horns at Malik.

Finally, annoyed, Marik sent the Unicorns to the Shadow Realm. "That was fun!"

The YGO gang sweatdropped.

Hagrid cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem. Please come close. We have another creature to look at." He lifted the lid of the other box, and Silver Fang crawled out.

"A werewolf!" Pravati screamed.

But Shayla only squealed in delight. "SILVER FANG!" The werewolf bounded up to her and pinned her down.

Hagrid panicked, as did everyone else save the YGO gang. "Hold it! DON' PANICK! SHAYLA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

Harry groaned. "He's going to get sacked for sure. This is the second big incident that happened. "What if Shayla gets bitten?"

But to everyone's surprise, Shayla was laughing and Silver Fang was licking her face. Yami smiled fondly. "Silver Fang?" Then his face clouded. "How did he get out of the Shadow Realm?" He knelt down. "Silver Fang, how did you come out of the Shadow Realm?"

The werewolf hung his head in shame.

Shayla got up and patted it on the head. "It's alright. How did you get out?"

Silver Fang whimpered.

"A portal has opened in the Shadow Realm?" Shayla cried in alarm.

Bakura was zoning out muttering something about zucchinis while Malik was poking Seto with the Rod. "Poke, poke. HAHA! Poke!" Joey was trying to run from a Blast-Ended Skrewt that just appeared out of nowhere in particular.

"TOMB ROBBER! TOMB KEEPER! PAY ATTENTION!" Yami bellowed. "BY ROYAL DECREE, LISTEN YOU IDIOTS!"

"Yami, you don't need to bother using a royal decree on those two bakas." Shayla muttered. "THE SHADOW REALM HAS BEEN OPENED!" she then bellowed.

_That_ got their attention and shut everyone up.

"What?" Malik asked, the Millenium Rod slipping from his hands and falling on Kaiba's foot, making him yelp. Then Malik picked up the Rod. "Oh look! I found something sharp to stab people with! Yay! This must be my lucky day." He then proceeded to chasing Shayla with the Rod.

Bakura was staring. "The Shadow Realm has been opened?"

Joey suddenly ran behind Yami just as the Blast-Ended Skrewt shot a blast at him. It hit Yami instead. "Damn thing! TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH YOU! MIND CRUSH!" The Skrewt turned to dust. "Oops," Yami muttered. "I overdid that a bit."

"OW! Tomb Keeper! Stop That! OW! That HURTS!" Shayla said as the Millenium Rod cut her arm again. "STOP!" She raised her sword to block the blow.

Marik took over. "If it's a duel you want, you've got it!" He lunged at her.

Shayla dodged the incoming dagger and arced her sword in an elegant curve, striking at Marik. Marik had almost no time to react he jumped up just as he felt the swing of the sword under him. "C'mon, Sorceress! You can do better than that!"

Shayla smirked. "You're right." She held up her hand. Then she started chanting in Ancient Egyptian. Suddenly, a cage appeared and boxed Marik in. "I can do better."

The Hogwarts people were gaping.

Hagrid, who was a bit shaken by the swordfight, shakily announced, "Class is over."

Shayla was about to leave Malik there in the cage, but Bakura talked her out of it. (Somehow --)

The rest of the Morning was spent studying and doing homework. Hermione, Ron and Harry became fast friends with the YGO gang when they went to explain about why they had acted the way they had. To Hermione's surprise, Seto, who had even more classes than she did, had already finished his homework and was now working on updating the Duel Disk again, on his computer. Shayla and Yami had their heads together, working on homework, seemingly, and only Ra knows what else. Joey was asleep, drooling on his paper. Ron and Harry were trying to convince Hermione to let them copy her homework, and Malik and Ryou were busy talking about Quidditch Tryouts.

"Shayla! Let me copy your homework for Snape?" Harry asked.

Shayla looked up from her conversation with Yami. "Yeah, sure." She held out a scroll for him. "I'm done with the rest of my homework, including divination. If you want to copy, feel free."

Ron gaped at her as Harry and Hermione gaped at the parchment. Snape had requested a foot-long parchment about the making of the Polyjuice Potion ingredients. Shayla had written, in size .001 font, almost FOUR feet of parchment, and still her handwriting was neater than Hermione's. Harry grabbed her Divination homework and Ron gaped as he saw it written just as neatly as her potions homework and in a font just as small.

Hermione was shocked when she saw Seto's. His homework was even better than Shayla's, except for Shayla's Ancient Ruins essay on Egypt. The parchment went all the way to the floor, even when Kaiba held it above his head, and still trailed off, _and_ it was written in Hieroglyphics.

After break, the YGO gang and the Hogwarts trio went to Herbology.

"Welcome!" Professor Sprouts said. "We shall review the properties of the mandrake today. Everyone, put on your earmuffs!"

Everyone clasped them on.

"And, PULL!"

Bakura pulled. "OH MY RA! THIS THING IS MORE HIDEOUS THAN MALIK! AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!"

Shayla made a face as her mandrake tried to bite her.

"DAMN THING!" Seto yelled. "AWAY FROM MY PORTABLE COMPUTER!"

"HAHAHA! I NOW HAVE ANOTHER THING TO HELP ME RULE THE WORLD!" Malik yelled, then promptly fainted.

"WATCH THE LEATHER!" Yami bellowed.

"ARGHHHHH! MY HAIR! GET OUT OF MY HAIR!" Bakura roared as the mandrake escaped from his grasp and bit down on his hair.

"OW! DAMN MANDRAKE! GET OFF MY ARM! OUCH! THAT HURTS!" Shayla yelled.

The YGO gang was now making enough noise to drown out the cries of the mandrakes.

"MY DECK!" Joey shouted at his mandrake.

"JOEY! THE REASON THE MANDRAKE WAS TRYING TO EAT YOUR DECK MAY HAVE BEEN BECAUSE YOU HAD A CHOCOLATE DOUGHNUT HIDDEN INBETWEEN YOUR CARDS!" Shayla hollered. "OW! DAMN THINGAMAJIGS! LET GO OF MY ARM! OW! HEY LOOK! BLOOD FROM MY ARM…PRETTY RED COLOR…"

"BUT I LIKE CHOCOLATE DOUGHNUTS! I'M NOT GIVING THIS ONE TO THE THINGY!" Joey howled, ignoring Shayla's last comment, which got Malik over, desperately trying to lick off the blood.

"**GET OUT OF MY HAIR!"** Bakura roared. Finally, Sprouts dismissed the class, assigning a 10-inch long essay on uses of Mandrakes.

"Now it's the class we've all been waiting for!" Ron cheered.

"What?" Shayla asked, blank faced.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry said excitedly.

"The one taught by Mahaado and Mana?" Yami asked.

"PROFESSORS Mahaado and Mana," Hermione corrected.

Upon walking in, everyone froze. The room was decorated like the palace of Ancient Egypt. Shayla and Yami's eyes widened to impossible size. "Th—Th—The—The Royal Palace!" Shayla squeaked. "The two thrones! The—The—The tablet of the Pharaoh!"

Mahaado came over to the two of them and bowed respectfully. "My Pharaoh, My Queen."

Shayla and Yami turned bright red, despite their tan. "We never got married!" Shayla said, embarrassed.

Suddenly, a figure came flying out and hugged Shayla. "SHAYLAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shayla fell over from the impact. "Hey Mana." She managed to choke out.

Bakura came over. "How are you still alive? I killed you!" he said to Mahaado, who tensed.

"NO FIGHTING, YOU TWO!" Joey said, though it was rather hard to tell of he was talking to Mahaado and Bakura or Kaiba and Malik.

Everyone went in and waited fervently for Mahaado to start class.

"Ha! Look at his dress!" Malfoy whispered.

Mana overheard and she let go of Shayla, who was gasping for breath, long enough to glare at Malfoy and say, "Thirty points from Slytherin. NO one can talk that way about my Master." Then she went back to choking Shayla.

Mahaado sweatdropped as Shayla frenziedly tried to escape. "Mana, let Her Majesty go now. She needs to study."

Blushing, Mana let go of Shayla and grinned. "Alright! Let's start!"

The Gryffindors liked Mahaado and Mana already. Even a couple Slytherins smiled at Mana's zeal. Her enthusiasm was contagious too. Soon, Hermione Ron and Harry were seated at the front desk, next to the YGO gang, save Shayla and Yami. Those two were dragged to the front to sit in the thrones.

"MAHAADO! THIS IS A CLASS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TEACH US! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Shayla cried desperately.

"MANA! YOU'RE (cough) CHOKING (cough) ME!" Yami yelled.

Finally, Shayla and Yami escaped to front seats. Shayla had to endure the taunting of a Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper as Yami had to endure endless questions thrown at him by Hermione.

Mahaado finally got all serious. "Welcome, class to the class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today, we will be learning defense spells. But before we get to that, can anyone tell me about Ancient Egypt's magic?"

The YGO gang's hands all went up.

Harry stared at Hermione, who was beet red in the face. This was the first time she was unable to answer a teacher's question.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Mahaado asked.

"The Ancient Egyptians wielded a power called Shadow Magic. With it, the Pharaoh and his Priests could display great power and kept justice throughout Egypt." Seto answered.

Mahaado nodded. "Excellent. 20 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione was looking at Kaiba with a look of admiration on her face.

"Mana? Explains some more please." Mahaado requested.

"Well, Ancient Egypt was once Shrouded in Shadows—" Mana started.

Suddenly, Omi from Xiaoling Showdown appeared. (Don't own this show, but my brother watches it a lot). "Shrouded in shadows? I have a Shen Gong Wu called Shroud of Shadows!" He pulled out a gray cloth. "Shroud of Shadows!" He disappeared.

"Whoa! An invisibility cloak!" Someone yelled.

Omi pulled the Shroud of Shadows off. "I am the fiercest of all Xiaoling Dragons! Tornado Strike, WATER!" He spun as a funnel of water appeared.

Mana pulled out her staff. "Dark Burning ATTACK!" Her attack collided with the Tornado Strike.

"Who's the little guy?" Bakura asked Mahaado.

"I don't know."

Finally, the tornado died down. Mana went over to Omi and patted him on the head. "There, there. Now go back to your own cartoon, okay?" Omi nodded. "PEACE IN!" and started to disappear.

"That's Peace OUT," Shayla corrected.

Everyone looked something like this—O.O

Mahaado was the first to recover. "Everyone, take out your wands! Today, you will be learning one spell. Mirror Force. It should repel any attack that is coming at you, then reflect it. The best part is, if you are against three people, and one of your opponents attacks, just by doing Mirror Force, you can send that ONE spell to ALL your opponents."

"Cool!" Ron said.

"There is no incantation for this." Mana continued. "You must focus your inner power and use your WILL."

The Hogwarts people blinked blankly.

"Mana, if you please?" Mahaado asked.

Mana raised her staff. "Dark Lightning Attack!" She sent an enormous blast at Mahaado.

Mahaado held out a hand. "Mirror Force!"

The Attack stopped and reflected back a Mana, who smiled. "Attack Guidance Barrier! Now I can direct the attack at ANY opponent I choose. Back to you, Master!"

Mahaado smiled proudly. "Negate Attack!" The Attack faded away. "That was well done, Mana. Your magic has really improved."

The Hogwarts people had their mouths open to the floor.

"Close your mouths," Mana said. "Dinner isn't until three hours. And don't expect us to feed you like birds. And I don't think worms are very appetizing."

Mahaado sweatdropped. "Now, pair up and practice with each other. Don't use spells too strong, because if your partner can't block it and you end up with worms from your mouth, that would be very bad indeed."

Ron gagged.

Hermione and Ron paired up, Yami and (gulp) Bakura paired up, Malik was with Joey, Kaiba ended up with (heh, heh --;) MALFOY. Shayla was with Harry.

"_STUPEFY_!" Bakura yelled, pointing his spell at Yami.

"MIRROR FORCE!" The attack repelled and headed towards Bakura.

Bakura dived out of the way and the spell hit a wall.

"_Silencio_!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at Ron.

"Mirror Force!" But the spell still hit Ron. "This is impossible! What do you mean focus our WILL?" he yelled when Hermione removed the spell.

Hermione wasn't listened. She was staring at Harry and Shayla.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled and aimed the spell straight at Shayla.

Shayla didn't even use her wand. With one hand held out in front of her, she said, "MIRROR FORCE, TRAP CARD!"

A rainbow-like glass appeared in front of her. The spell was repelled back to Harry, knocking him backwards and sending his wand flying. "Oh! Sorry! Harry!" Shayla ran over and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "That was AWESOME! How'd you do it?"

Shayla shrugged. "I uh… I'm used to the spells?"

Eyes bulging, Hermione turned to Ron. "DO SOMETHING! I HAVE TO TRY THE SPELL!"

"Err… _Expelliarmus_!" Ron said.

"Mirror Force!" A flicker appeared in front of Hermione, but the spell hit, and the flicker shattered. "NO!" Hermione was blasted into Shayla, who had just called out, "_Stupefy_!" at Harry. Her spell went awry and ricocheted around the room. It hit Malfoy (I'm so cruel to him ), but for some strange reason didn't affect him. Instead, the spell then bounced of his over-large head and back to Malik, who was laughing his head off…until the spell hit him, at least. He fell to the floor, then, with another weak laugh, fainted.

All eyes turned to Shayla, who was turning red. "Sorry! I've never used a stick to perform magic before!"

"They're called wands," Bakura supplied.

"Same Difference!"

Mahaado decided to cut in before another war started between the Sorceress and the Tomb Robber. "Please! All back to your practicing! Leave the boy to me!"

Everyone went back to practicing and Mahaado started doing a spell to reawaken Malik. Joey, for the time being, 'joined forces with Kaiba against Malfoy', as Shayla put it. "_Expelliarmus_!" Both of them yelled as they pointed the wand at Malfoy.

"Err…_Protego_!" The spell reflected.

"NO INCANTATIONS!" Mahaado yelled. "DON'T USE AN INCANTATION!"

"This spell is all about you practicing to focus your WILL! YOU DON'T USE A DAMN SILLY LITTLE INCANTATION!" Mana snapped.

Shayla stared. "Mana! Did that come from you? Mahaado! Who has she been hanging out with?"

"A real cute guy named Valon," Mana said.

The gang all anime fell, even Malik, who had just stood up. "VALON?"

"_Stupefy_!" Malfoy yelled, pointing his wand at Kaiba.

"Negate attack," Kaiba said lazily, and the attack disappeared.

"MALFOY, YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Shayla shrieked, "YOU DON'T FUCKING ATTACK FUCKING PEOPLE WHEN THEIR FUCKING BACK IS FUCKING TURNED! ONLY FUCKING COWARDS LIKE YOU FUCKING DO THAT!"

"There she goes with the fuck again," Joey muttered.

Finally, they calmed Shayla down and she settled with glaring at Malfoy for the reset of the class period. After DADA, they all went to Dinner. Marik and Bakura were busy fighting over a glass of blood that just 'appeared' on the table.

"IT'S MINE!" Marik bellowed.

"I SAW IT FIIRST, TOMB KEEPER!" Bakura yelled back.

"I GOT IT FIRST!" (Marik)

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU?" (Bakura)

"BRING IT ON!" (Marik)

"GIVE ME THE DAMN GLASS!" (Bakura)

"IT'S MINE!"(Marik)

"I'M THIRSTY! GIVE IT OVER OR ELSE!" (Bakura)

"NO!" (Marik)

"PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH IN THE SHADOW REALM!" (Bakura)

Suddenly, a hand snaked over and took the glass of blood.

"HEY!" Both of them yelled.

Shayla grinned at the shocked faces Ron Harry and Hermione wore. "If they can't decide, I'll decide for them." Her eyes glittering in amusement, she raised her glass to Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seto, who was trying not to laugh, Joey, who looked sick, and Yami, who smirked. "Cheers." Then she drank down the entire glass.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marik and Bakura yelled.

Shayla merely wiped off the blood from her mouth and smiled. "That was delicious. If you'd just ASKED, I would've shared it with you."

"SORCERESS!" the two enraged psychopaths leaped at her.

Shayla just ducked at the two flew overhead. "Too slow!"

Then Harry piped up. "You guys ready for Quidditch tryouts? I decided to be a Chaser this year, so if anyone wants to be seeker, you've got it!"

Cries of "I WANNA!" came from Marik and Bakura.

Then, in a small voice, Shayla squeaked, "Can you show us how to ride broomsticks, Harry?"

Bakura and Marik shut up. "Oh, right," Bakura squeaked. (A/N: This is creating a funny mental picture )

Then Marik whimpered something nobody could hear.

"What?" Seto asked.

"We have to fly UPWARD, don't we? When we play this Quit Itch?" Marik asked.

"Of course!" Yami said. "And it's Quidditch! Not QUIT ITCH!"

"B—b—But…but I'm afraid of heights!" Marik finally admitted.

Everyone, YGO gang and Hogwarts trio, anime fell.

* * *

DMG: I am SO loosing my touch. This is not funny anymore! Peoples! It's not against the law to put ides in the reviews! And no review responses this time, and I'm removing all the other review responses too. just put up a stupid new rule about no review responses, and I'm not going to risk getting banned from my account. SO SORRY! But leave your e-mail if you want me to reply, or say, e-mail me back or something. Anyways, poor Marik! Just think of what Bakura will do with the piece of information about his fright of heights? Hey, that rhymed! 

YDMG: And I'll say some of the other important stuff because I'm important.

DMG: W/E.

YDMG: T.T Anyways, Shinko became too big of a problem, so we're cutting her out of the story. And once again, if you find anything that is not allowed in a story, PLEASE don't report it and just review or e-mail me about it! That would be very apprieciative.

DMG: Before I leave, I want to tell all those who actually look forward to reading the updates this: I'm now in my first year of high school, and I'm going to the University to take Math classes, so I may not update as often as I would like. GOMEN!

YDMG: Is math that hard?

DMG: (sobs) You try taking Calculus classes! And at the age of THIRTEEN! Somebody who may be reading this and knows what Calculus is, HELP ME!


	7. Quidditch and Hogsmead

DMG: Helloies to everybodies!

YDMG: Excuse her; she's hyper and nervous at the same time.

DMG: SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LATE UPDATE, BUT MY LIFE HAS BEEN WAY TOO HECTIC! GOMENASAI!

YDMG: Oh boy.

DMG: Sowy. Anyways, I want to say thank you to everyone who have supported me and reviewed and haven't given up on me. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Now onto the story.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Then Harry piped up. "You guys ready for Quidditch tryouts? I decided to be a Chaser this year, so if anyone wants to be seeker, you've got it!"_

_Cries of "I WANNA!" came from Marik and Bakura._

_Then, in a small voice, Shayla squeaked, "Can you show us how to ride broomsticks, Harry?" _

_Bakura and Marik shut up. "Oh, right," Bakura squeaked. (A/N: This is creating a funny mental picture )_

_Then Marik whimpered something nobody could hear._

"_What?" Seto asked. _

"_We have to fly UPWARD, don't we? When we play this Quit Itch?" Marik asked._

"_Of course!" Yami said. "And it's Quidditch!"_

"_B—b—But…but I'm afraid of heights!" Marik finally admitted._

_Everyone, YGO gang and Hogwarts trio, anime fell.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven. Quidditch and Hogsmead**

The next morning, Seto and Yami came down to breakfast, to find Harry Hermione, Ron and the rest of the gang up already. "About time, Pharaoh, Priest," Bakura snapped.

That's when the owls started coming in. Seto and Shayla had by far the largest piles of mail. "What is all this?" Shayla asked.

"CURSED BIRD! GET AWAY FROM MY CHOCOLATE MUFFIN! THAT'S MINE!" Joey yelled as several owls swooped down and dropped letters in front of him. Nearly all the owls that were coming to deliver mail went to Seto, Bakura, Shayla, Yami, Joey, and Malik.

Ron's eyes bulged. "All of these are letters asking them to be Halloween dates!" he gaped to Hermione and Harry, whose mouths were wide open.

Shayla open her first letter, and then threw up. On Malik.

"SORCERESS!"

Shayla, still looking sick, held the letter out. "Read," she gasped out.

Bakura snatched it, read it, and threw up too. "Sick bastard," he muttered.

Getting annoyed, Malik picked up the letter too, read it, and ran out, screaming, "Where's the Ra-damned bathroom?" A few minutes later. He came back. "I accidentally got the toilet stuck with all the food I threw up."

"Too much information," Shayla winced. The she took out her wand. "Anyone else who doesn't want to read their mail, pile them here." She suggested.

Immediately, Yami brought his over, as did Joey and Seto. After a moment or two, Malik decided to too, with a mutter of, "I don't want to risk getting a letter like Shayla's." Finally, Bakura brought over his too, with a grin and said, "But I want to save a couple for fuel. It gets awfully cold here."

"Ok, Malik? Bakura? Pharaoh?" Shayla inquired. "A little help?"

With that, the four of them sent the enormous pile of letters to the Shadow Realm.

All the students and even a couple of teachers in the Great Hall stared. Harry was stunned. He knew that if HE had gotten so much fan mail, he would NOT have just gotten rid of it like that. Shayla, upon seeing his stunned face, said wearily, "We're used to all that fan mail."

Later that day, Harry took them outside and gave them all broomsticks. "Here. Let's get you guys trained." He took out the Quaffle. "This is the Quaffle. The Chasers throw the Quaffle around in the air, passing it to one another, and they try to score in one of the three hoops on the opposite side of the field."

"Like basketball?" Joey asked.

Harry nodded. "There is a Keeper on each team, trying to save goals and prevent the other team from scoring. Next, are the Bludgers. They ricochet around, trying to knock people off their brooms."

At this, Malik made a funny noise.

"Aw, what's the matter, scared of falling?" Bakura teased.

Harry quickly continued before things got ugly. "There are two beaters on each team. They use bats to knock the Bludgers away from their teammates and towards the other team. The worst that's happened from the Bludgers are broken skulls, and arms, and such. No deaths."

"Darn!" Bakura complained.

"Lastly, there's the Golden Snitch." Harry took out the walnut-shaped ball. "It's the most important ball of all, and it's the seeker's job to catch it. The game doesn't end until the seeker catches the Snitch. And when the person catches it, they win 150 points for their team."

"Great!" Joey said. "We've ridden once when we came here, but that was all."

"Let's get started!" Yami exclaimed.

Seto made a funny noise too. "I think I'll just sit out for this one."

"What, scared, Priest?" Bakura laughed.

"No," Seto said calmly. "Long legs." Shayla burst out laughing at the look on Bakura's face. "Oh, I wish I had a camera!" Yami smiled and handed her one. "Thanks." Then she snapped a photo of Bakura's stunned face. "Perfect for bribes or my scrapbook!"

"You had a scrapbook?" Seto asked incredulously.

"No, I just decided to start one."

Harry let out a loud whistle. "All right! Mount up! Then kick off!"

Shayla, Yami, Joey, Malik and Bakura all mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground.

An hour later, Malik had finally gotten over his fear of heights, courtesy of Bakura, but was now walking with his legs wide apart. "I feel like I have a mountain between my legs."

"Why?" Yami asked. "It's only a broom, not a horse."

Suddenly, Ron cried out, "Look!" He pointed to the announcement board. "First Hogsmead trip the week after next week!"

Shayla blinked. "What in the name of Osiris and Ra is a Hogsmead?"

"The village that all students get to go to. But you need parent's permission." Harry said. A sudden flash of sorrow went through him. Sirius. This was the first time he'd thought of him. The term was just so busy, what with Voldemort on the run, and the new exchange students and all.

Yami made a scoffing noise. "Parent's permission? Our parents died when we were a mere 14 and 15." Then his voice changed. "And left us with such a huge responsibility on our shoulders."

Shayla's voice held a weariness and sadness that belonged to someone several times her age. "A much too big responsibility for two kids."

"Two kids with the most powerful spiritual Ka the world has ever and will ever see!" Bakura snapped.

Hermione started. "Most powerful the world has ever and will ever see. Why does that sound so familiar?" she murmured to herself.

But those words Bakura just said triggered another fight.

"TOMB ROBBER, THE POWER OF A KA ISN'T EVERYTHING!" Yami bellowed.

"YOU TRY RULING A COUNTRY THAT GREAT! EVERYONE IS LOOKING UP TO YOU TO KEEP THEM SAFE, AND THERE **_YOU_** ARE, CAUSING CHAOS ALL AROUND AND TRIGGERING A WAR!" Shayla roared at Bakura.

Hermione blinked. "War? Wait…I've read something like that somewhere."

Then Ron's voice snapped her back to her sensed. "Well, I'm off to practice at the Quidditch field. Anyone want to come with me?"

"NO!" Malik yelled.

* * *

Friday dawned bright and clear; the perfectconditions for Quidditch. 

Shayla had somehow managed talking Seto into buying Firebolts for all of them. At the end, though reluctantly, Shayla agreed that she would help Seto do his homework for a month so that he could go and improve the Duel Disk if he bought the broomstick for her, Joey, Bakura, Malik and Yami.

Joey and Yami were trying out for Chasers, Marik and Bakura were going for…was it that hard to guess? Beaters. Shayla was going for Seeker, but unfortunately, she was too distracted by Marik and Bakura to concentrate.

"DAMN TOMB KEEPER AND TOMB ROBBER! DON'T HIT THE RA-CURSED BLUDGERS AT ME!" She had yelled the entire time during that hour of practice they had.

Joey was the first to go and try out.

Shayla and Yami cheered themselves hoarse for Joey, while Bakura and Malik yelled themselves hoarse in a vain attempt to shut Shayla and Yami up.

The only problem with Joey was that he couldn't concentrate when there were a lot of people around. He couldn't catch the ball, but he could score once in a while. And he was not the best a dodging bludgers either.

Several other chasers were great, and finally, it was Yami's turn.

"Go Yami!" Shayla yelled, "You're the King of Games! You can do it!"

"Yeah, except he always gets his ass kicked when we play Candyland," Bakura smirked. Marik roared with laughter.

Joey cheered, interrupting Shayla, who was about to reply. "Did you see that shot Yami just did? It was awesome!"

When the Chaser tryouts were over, it was time for the Beaters. Yami and Ginny had made it as Chasers, while Katie and Joey were reserve Chasers.

To their annoyance, Marik and Bakura were at the end of the line of people to tryout.

"WHAT IS UP WITH THIS?" Marik demanded.

"HOW DID WE END UP ON THE BACK OF THE LINE? I DEMAND SATISFACTION!" Bakura roared.

But needless to say, the two got the position. "I swear, those two in the air are more dangerous than the bludgers," Harry muttered to Joey and Yami afterwards. Marik and Bakura had gone off to only Ra knows where to apparently celebrate, and Shayla was up next. There were ten people trying out for Seeker, and Shayla was really getting pissed off because several of the Seekers tryout people had said she was too small to be seeker (She was an inch or so shorter than Yami).

Harry let out the Golden Snitch. He made all ten players wait for a full minute, then told them the Snitch would be let out three more times. The person who could catch it the most would become Seeker. If four different people caught it or there was a tie, those four or two would go up against each other.

Everyone kicked off.

Dean Thomas was up there, tailing Shayla for some odd reason or another. When Shayla turned to tell him to buzz off, she saw that his eyes were blank. "FUCKING TOMB KEEPER! GET YOUR BLOODY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW AND REMOVE YOUR BRAIN CONTROL!"

Dean immediately turned normal.

Shayla, angry as hell and pissed off that the Tomb Keeper and Tomb Robber would be playing tricks like that at a time like this, didn't notice the Snitch until it was too late. Dean had caught it already.

But the second time, she ignored all distractions, even when a bludger nearly knocked her off her broom(Though how that works, I don't know.). Finally, after ten nerve-wracking minutes, Shayla suddenly performed a spectacular dive, and when she got back up, the snitch was clutched triumphantly in her hand.

At the end, she had caught the snitch twice, and Dean and another random Gryffindor (What should his name be? (thinks for three days) oh yes!...) , a kid by the name of Timothy Frederick, had each caught it once. The two of them went against each other for the place as reserve seeker. Timothy got the spot.

A week after tryouts, Shayla was seriously rethinking this whole thing about being a seeker. All the Slytherins now aggravated her to no end, though that usually led to several broken arms necks and legs, courtesy of both Shayla and Yami.

Finally, it was time for the Hogsmead trip.

* * *

The people from YGO gang were allowed to go, since they had not known about the Hogsmead things. 

"The trick shop is where we're headed," Malik and Bakura said, as they dragged Ron to Fred and George's store. Hermione and Seto went off to the bookstore, deep in conversation. Joey dragged Harry off to the candy shop to pig out, and that left Shayla and Yami.

Both of them had no idea what was where, how to get anywhere, or even any of the people there. The two of them just sort of stood there with blank expressions on their faces until Yami snapped out of his shock.

"Let's just choose a road and follow it," he suggested, as Shayla snapped back to her senses too.

After ten minutes of walking, they ended up by a shack.

"Aw, poor house, it's totally battered up," Shayla said, making Yami anime sweatdrop.

Suddenly, he turned to Shayla. "Not as battered up as I'm about to make you, if we had a bed around here, at least," he said with an evil smirk.

"Not here, Atemu," Shayla said half-heartedly.

Yami pouted slightly, and Shayla giggled.

Unknown to them, tree figures were in the trees watching them. (I would put in a Lemon, but two things: One, there's no bed, and two, sound effects are funnier.)

"No, Atemu, don't put your hand in there!"

"But it's so tempting!"

"No, Atemu, no!"

"Stop playing hard to get, Shayla!"

"No! Hey! That tickles! Quit it!"

"You wear too many clothes."

"I only have on a bra, a shirt, and a jacket on top! Besides, you'd have me walk around naked wouldn't you?"

"Now that I think about it—"

"No! Get your hand out of there right now!"

"Your damn sword's in my way!"

"So what? This isn't the palace! We are currently at Ra-knows where, and you are NOT doing that here!"

"Shayla, hold still! I can't get your pants off if you keep on squirming!"

The three figures glanced at each other. Whatever they had been expecting, let me tell you something; it certainly wasn't THIS.

Meanwhile, the rest of the YGO gang and the Hogwarts trio were searching all of Hogsmead for Shayla and Yami.

"There's only one place we haven't been yet," Ron said. "The Shrieking Shack."

Malik winced. "Is it dark? ….Or dark? …Or…or…or DARK?"

"No, it's not DARK," Seto replied, annoyed. "So get your ass moving."

They headed towards the Shrieking Shack. But when they neared the Shack, they heard voices.

"No, Atemu, don't put your hand in there!"

"But it's so tempting!"

"No, Atemu, no!"

"Stop playing hard to get, Shayla!"

"No! Hey! That tickles! Quit it!"

"You wear too many clothes."

"I only have on a bra, a shirt, and a jacket on top! Besides, you'd have me walk around naked wouldn't you?"

"Now that I think about it—"

"No! Get your hand out of there right now!"

"Your sword's in my way!"

"So what? This isn't the palace! We are currently at Ra-knows where, and you are NOT doing that here!"

"Shayla, hold still! I can't get your pants off if you keep on squirming!"

The YGO gang major anime sweatdropped and the Hogwarts trio gaped. "And exactly how old are they?" Hermione inquired.

"I think the age was 5015," Malik answered, still anime sweatdropping.

Then they heard Shayla moan. "Atemu…stop…not…here…" she panted.

Harry looked slightly sick. "What exactly is their relationship? I mean, really. If it's not serious, why the Hell are they doing this in front of the SREIKING SHACK?"

Seto grinned. "They're engaged. Have been for at least 5000 years, but the wedding never went underway."

Everyone just sort of sat there, looking at each other.

Suddenly, Bakura whispered, "We're not the only ones around her besides Yami and Shayla."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Listen," Bakura whispered.

Shayla had already convinced Yami to not do _it_ there, but the two of them were kissing in front of the Shack now, and it looked like it was going to last quite a while, so there was no noise from them except a couple of soft moans of pleasure. But besides that noise and the whooshing of the wind, Harry Ron and Hermione heard faint 'click' noises.

Silently, Harry Bakura and Seto crept towards the noise.

There were three figures huddled behind a clump of trees. The middle person was holding something, but they couldn't quite see it. The little device they were holding was making slight clicking noises.

Suddenly, the person turned around and hid the device up his sleeve.

"Malfoy!" Harry growled.

Just then, the trees surrounding them all but blew apart.

"TOMB ROBBER!" Shayla's enraged voice yelled. "ARE YOU SPYING ON US?"

"Yes and no," Bakura said calmly; he was obviously used to Shayla's tempers. "We saw, well, actually, HEARD the two of you down there making out and possibly going…further, but that's no the point." He added hastily as Shayla raised her sword, which was all but leaking out Shadow Magic. "The thing is, we, and by that I mean the entire gang and the Hogwarts people, heard this clicking noise, and we came to see what it was. It turned out to be that one Dracula dude and his cronies spying on you two, but we don't know why."

"Dracula dude?" Shayla said in a choked voice. "Has living in England affected your brain or something? That is NOT your usual way of speaking!"

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Seto asked. Malfoy and is cronies had all but disappeared.

"Oh well." Harry said, shrugging it off. "C'mon. The others are waiting for you."

Shayla flushed. "So I guess you saw?"

"No, just heard," Bakura said.

As soon as they got to the place where the others were, Malik immediately began to imitate them. "Shayla, hold still! I can't get your pants off if you keep on squirming!" He mimicked Yami, who immediately pounced on him, the two of them wrestling on the ground.

"Aww, _Yami_! You got my new shirt dirty! And I just took a shower!" Malik complained.

"Well, you can take one tonight!" Yami growled. "Then again, maybe not, because you won't LIVE to see tonight!"

"They won't really kill each other, will they?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Nah," Shayla said. "Malik won't kill Yami 'cause he's not allowed to, and he won't kill Yugi because they're really good friends—OH SHIT! I said the 'f' word!" Shayla started panicking. After a few seconds, she calmed down. "Anyways, Yami won't kill Malik slash Marik because he's not THAT evil. Unlike some that we know of." She cast a meaningful glare at Bakura, who sweatdropped.

Seto coughed. "Now, if we're done, I suggest we go and get something to drink because I'm HUNGRY."

"Hey! It's my job to complain about being hungry!" Joey and Bakura yelled. Then they glared at each other. "OH NO IT'S NOT!" They yelled at the same time, chasing each other around (How does that work?).

After a few minutes of watching the two chase each other around, the gang went back to 'civilization' and went inside the three broomsticks, which was packed and VERY loud. (No, shit) Shayla and Yami went off again on their own while Bakura resumed his fighting with Joey and that left Seto and Malik to go with Harry Ron and Hermione to find a table. Each of them ordering a butterbeer, they sat down and Seto and Malik began to explain everything about Yami Bakura Malik and Shayla.

By the end of this, Harry Ron and Hermione looked blank-faced: O.O?

So this led to another lengthy discussion about the reincarnations.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the air, rising above the other chatter in the room.

The entire place went silent.

The entire room dimmed, and the Dark Mark shot up into the air.

* * *

DMG: To leave it at a cliff or to not leave it at a cliffy? 

YDMG and Christina: NO!

DMG: (Winces) God, you're damn loud. But all right, I won't leave it at a cliffy!

* * *

The entire place erupted in a panic. 

"EVERYONE FREEZE AND SHUT UP!" Voldemort's voice cut through the air.

The place instantly went still. That's when Harry noticed a figure being held by several death Eaters and the limp figure in Voldemort's arms.

Bakura Joey Malik Hermione Seto and Ron all noticed too.

"Oh my fucking Ra," Seto breathed. "It can't be, can it?"

Bakura gaped.

Joey's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Oh my RA! YAMI! SHAYLA!" Malik yelled.

* * *

DMG: OK. This isn't THAT much of a cliffhanger anymore. (Smiles happily until she gets hit with a banana.) WHAT THE HELL, CHRISTINA! 

Christina: YOU CAN'T END IT THERE!

DMG: Wanna bet?

YDMG: OK, let's not start a fight, children.

DMG: . Who are you calling 'children'?

YDMG: (Ignores her Hikari.) Anyways, as mentioned in the previous chapter,_** IT WOULD BE VERY APPRECIATED IF YOU'D LEAVE REVIEWS WITH IDEAS IN THEM!**_ DMG has some, but it would help if you gave us some more. We promise to give you credit! . Thanx! AND PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
